Percy Jackson: Aphrodite's Champion
by OlympusReborn
Summary: Percy Jackson is rewarded by Aphrodite after the war against Gaea and has been gifted the unique opportunity to be the Champion of Aphrodite. Rated M for sex, lemons, smut, steamy stuff, etc.
1. The Introduction

_**Chapter One: Introduction**_

_**This is kind of long to be an introduction, so I guess it should be a prologue. Whatever! I honestly don't have a clue as to where this story is headed, so some reader input is highly advised. Feel free to leave suggestions / ideas in the comments or shoot me a PM**_

* * *

Percy silently reflected on his life as he stared across the lake of Camp Half-Blood, reflecting the tranquility of the evening sky in a most beautiful fashion. It seemed fitting for such a sight to be revealed after what he had just experienced. Gaea had returned and was defeated. The war itself would change Olympus, and Percy knew this. He only prayed that the war didn't change _him_.

The aftermath of the war wasn't as bad as Percy was expecting: there was minimal casualties that resulted in death, the Roman and Greek camps finally reached a new friendship, Octavian was gone, the Giants were gone. Everything was turned back to normal, although no one could find Leo. The entire feeling was rather euphoric, but the resolution seemed empty, like nothing new came from the war.

Percy was idle aware of a presence behind him, but he did nothing in response. Percy was expecting it to be Annabeth, but he was surprised when a different voice greeted him.

"Quite a beautiful sight, isn't it?"

Percy cringed inwardly at that voice. The love-laced tongue that Percy had come to despise. The smell of rose-tinged air wafted past him with each word.

"What is it you want this time, Aphrodite?" Percy asked without turning around. He narrowed his eyes at the orange water, silently praying to his father to take care of the situation to no avail.

The goddess of love perched herself next to Percy on the boulder he was meditating on. Percy couldn't help but give the Olympian a side eye. She was the goddess of lust, and her aura would be enough to make even the strongest mind glance at her. His eyes flickered down to her chest, fast enough to where he thought she would take no notice. But, she was a goddess after all.

"Why such attitude, young man?" Aphrodite jokingly scolded.

Percy looked at Aphrodite with as much scorn as curiosity. She was wearing her usual revealing outfit, but that wasn't what caught Percy off guard. She didn't just look like Annabeth like she had in the past. Her eyes were a different color, and her hair was several shades darker. However, she did look similar to the daughter of Athena, but there were other people that Percy saw and couldn't place a name to.

"Sorry, it's not like I have a good track record with talking to gods one-on-one," Percy admitted, choosing to ignore Aphrodite's appearance, determining it to be a simple fluke. Nothing more.

Aphrodite tilted her head back a let out a soft laugh, one that would make any man swoon. "I suppose not."

"So what is it that you want? I know by now that gods don't just randomly visit people because they feel like it."

"Well, I've come with a proposition," Aphrodite said, moving closer to Percy so he could feel her warmth. "Zeus does not intend to reward any of the Seven, which, in my opinion, is utterly disgraceful. Especially considering you, Perseus, who has saved Olympus not once, but twice."

Percy frowned. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that I have come to reward you for your valiant efforts. You of all people deserve a reward."

Percy was not convinced. "What's the catch?"

Aphrodite laughed. "No catch. Just promise to use you reward wisely."

"Hold up, before I agree to _anything_, at least tell me what this reward you're talking about is."

"Of course. Considering my domains, my options of rewarding you are fairly limited…"

That alone set alarm bells off in Percy's head. He didn't like it when any god was scheming, _especially _the goddess of love.

"... so I naturally picked the best rewards that I have given in the past. I've given men like you the ability to charmspeak any woman into bed, create a harem of their own choosing, make the love of their lives fall madly in love with them, and even alter physical forms. But you are not like any other man that I've met."

Percy was beginning to get lost. "What are you saying?"

"Instead of one puny little gift, you could become my champion."

Percy honestly wasn't expecting that. He never even dreamed that he would become someone's champion. Hell, he didn't even know what that even meant.

"What about Annabeth? What would she even say about this?" Percy asked with genuine concern.

"Oh, don't mind her. I've already made arrangements that will suffice." Percy wasn't convinced with the answer he received, but it was enough to let him intrigue more.

"So what all does it entail? I mean, I don't know exactly what becoming your champion will do for me."

Aphrodite smiled lustfully, enough to make Percy uncomfortable. "You know, the Christians practice blind faith in their God. Why can't you demigods have blind faith in us Olympians?"

Percy scoffed. "Because the Olympians are definitely _not _Jesus."

Aphrodite laugher. "I suppose you're right. But just take a leap of faith!"

Percy decided to be more stubborn. "Why won't you tell me?"

"You're a virgin."

"What?"

"What?"

An awkward silence fell on the two. Percy was staring down at his thumbs, trying anything than to show his embarrassed face to Aphrodite.

"Look, Perseus," Aphrodite said, placing her groomed hand on his knee, "becoming my champion will help with more than sexual matters."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Aphrodite nodded encouragingly. Percy glanced at her hand that was placed eloquently on his knee. He muttered a silent curse.

"Fine. You won't stop bugging me about it anyways."

Aphrodite squealed and clapped with delight. "It's been a millennia since I've had a champion of my own. But something dawns upon me."

Percy narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"My champions are not allowed to be virgins!" Aphrodite exclaimed with glee.

Percy's jaw dropped. "You're not saying–"

"Oh, that's exactly what I'm saying. Figure out how to turn it on in bed, and you will immediately become my champion!"

* * *

Percy walked back to his cabin, grumbling under his breath angrily. Leave it up to Aphrodite to make him do something. The thing of it is, was that he didn't feel particularly upset by the fact that he had to lose his virginity. He would have preferred it to happen naturally, especially with Annabeth.

The next few days, Percy didn't have anything other than sex on his mind. As he walked around Camp, he couldn't help but sneak a lustful glance at some of the beautiful girls of camp. He knew he should've felt bad about it, but Aphrodite's visit was constantly on his mind. It was especially hard when he was around Annabeth.

He hadn't noticed how much older she had become along with himself: her hips, her chest, her long legs, her piercing grey eyes.

Annabeth was beginning to notice the odd behavior of her other half. One day, she had snuck inside of Cabin 3 past curfew. Such an act is against camp rules, but she ensured that she didn't get caught. Percy was staring at the salt water fountain in his cabin, deep in thought. Annabeth sat simply next to Percy and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're up late," Percy said, still staring at the fountain.

"I could say the same about you."

The two say together in silence, merely enjoying each other's company. Annabeth was the first to speak.

"What's been going on these past few days?" She asked Percy. "You've just seemed… off."

This was the conversation that Percy was dreading. "It's nothing."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Nothing?"

Percy sighed and faced the daughter of Athena. "You love me, right?"

Annabeth frowned and nodded as if the answer was painfully obvious. Percy took a deep breath. "Well, I love you too."

"What is this?" Annabeth asked. "What are you trying to say?"

"Well, we're older now… and we've been together for a long time. Don't you think it's time to take the next step in our relationship?"

Annabeth was silent for a second, causing Percy to fear for the worst. "Okay."

Percy was taken aback. "Okay? Like, you're down?"

Annabeth shrugged. "Sure. I've seen the way you've looked at some of the other girls in camp. It's my fault for not getting to you sooner."

Percy silently prayed a thank you to Aphrodite.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes until Percy unexpectedly leaned over and gently grabbed Annabeth's chin, turned it towards him and kissed her. It was a long kiss that left Annabeth gasping for air. Annabeth quickly recovered from the shock and kissed him back, which ultimately became deeper when Percy began to run his tongue along her bottom lip asking for permission to enter. Annabeth obliged and opened her mouth to let him explore.

Annabeth reached and put her hands around Percy's neck, he did the same thing to her hips. Annabeth broke the kiss, this time leaving Percy gasping for air.

Annabeth mover over to his ear and asked him a question. "Have you ever done anything like this before?"

"Uh… no, I can't say that I have. Have you?"

"No, but I've didn't my fair share of reading and research," Annabeth said with a shrug. Percy smile; of course Annabeth would be inclined to research such a topic.

Annabeth sat on top of Percy and leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. He grabbed the bottom of her shirt and raised an eyebrow. Annabeth nodded and took the edges from his and lifted them up and flung my shirt across the cabin. Percy admired Annabeth's toned torso and bra-covered boobs. Annabeth could feel Percy's erection growing.

He flipped Annabeth over so she was on the bottom and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Are you ready?"

Annabeth nodded in response.

He kissed down her jawline, down her neck and to the center of her chest. Annabeth moaned quietly and tried to sit up but Percy quickly pushed her down and began to delicately take off her bra, stopping every once in a while to kiss her. Finally he finished, and Annabeth's 36D boobs spilled out of the cups, still retaining much of a globe.

Annabeth's nipples were insanely hard, and while Percy was on top of her, his erection grew just as hard. Annabeth glanced down to his pants to see a pitched tent.

When Annabeth looked back up to Percy, she saw him lean in to her chest and start to kiss the center of her left boob, then to her left nipple. Percy started to suck on it like a baby. He moved his free hand up to her right boob and began to pinch, roll, and pull the other nipple. Annabeth moaned loudly.

The warm wetness from Percy's mouth on her breast was making Annabeth's panties go wet. Percy switched boobs and after another few minutes he moves down to the waistband of her shorts. He began to undo the string with his teeth, glanced up at Annabeth seductively and then used his hand to pull off her jean shorts, leaving her in only a light gray thong.

Percy continued to pull down Annabeth's thong, but she stopped him before he could get any farther and flipped him over so it was vice-versa. She leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips, tracing down to his chin and left a few love bites around his neck that formed so quickly that Aphrodite (who may or may not have been watching) would be impressed.

Annabeth moved to Percy's chest, then his chiseled abs, and finally down to the button of his jeans. She stopped to take in the massive boner Percy was having. It almost looked painful. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"It doesn't hurt that bad… it just needs some air." Annabeth grinned at Percy's response.

"Well what are we waiting for?"

Annabeth quickly undid his jeans and pulled them off and dropped them on the floor.

Once his jeans were off, Annabeth did the same thing to Percy's boxers. He was now stark naked on the bed. She paused and eyed the erection suspiciously, then looked down at the floor.

"Is everything okay?" Percy asked as he sat up.

"Um… yeah, it's just my first time," Annabeth said rather timidly.

"That's okay, it's mine too. I can take over if you want?" Percy questioned awkwardly.

"Sure."

After that everything resumed. Annabeth took off her thong and let Percy put her into a position he thought seemed natural. He placed her in cowgirl style, but he didn't know the name at the time. Before they began their dance, Percy gave her a quick warning.

"In Sex Ed, I learned about women having a hymn that breaks their first time," Percy started awkwardly. "Do you still have it?"

Annabeth laughed. "No, you think after all these years of fighting monsters that I'd still have it?"

Percy shrugged. "I don't know! How am I supposed to know that? It's not like I have a vagina!"

Annabeth slapped him on the shoulder. "Whatever, Seaweed Brain."

Annabeth lifted herself up with her hands on his upper body, she could have sworn was made from marble, and hovered over his dick.

"You ready?"

Annabeth nodded and dropped. Simultaneously, a flash of pink light extruded from Percy's body and was quickly suctioned back into him, gone unnoticed from the two lovers.

Annabeth screamed in a contorted mixture of pain and pleasure. Luckily she had lost her hymn awhile back, but that still didn't take the pain away from her first penetration.

"Oh my gods, I'm so sorry!" Percy said, starting to panic. "Are you okay?"

Annabeth nodded. Beads of sweat formed on Annabeth's forehead and her breathing had become erratic. To compensate, Percy removed himself from Annabeth which eased the pain a little. He hugged and kissed her while slowly massaging her clit to counteract the pain. Percy apologized again and gave her a long, slow, deep kiss.

Afterwards, Percy placed her in a new position called missionary, though he didn't know the name. He inserted his throbbing dock back into Annabeth and put his hands on her tits, releasing a moan from her.

Percy asked again, "Are you ready?"

Annabeth inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Yes."

Percy began to grind into her slowly. She made some sharp breaths and moaned quietly, "_Percy," _and grabbed his arms.

"You okay?"

"Yes–" Annabeth said breathlessly. "Every–" Annabeth moaned and held on to his arms tighter, "–thing is fine."

Annabeth barely managed to get the last line out. He then went fast and started gasping and moaning himself. Annabeth was on the verge of an enormous climax, but she could tell that Percy was only miraculously getting started.

"PERCY!" Annabeth screamed when she came. He looked up at her and stopped. He smiled slyly and then kicked into another gear. His hips pounded against her which made the bed shake giving an incredible feeling to their sex. Annabeth's walls clenched in her pussy and Percy gave a deep moan when he came. He pulled himself out and that exact moment, she screamed again and squirted all over herself and his chest. Annabeth was panting heavenly.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "I believe this is your mess?" He accused.

In between pants, Annabeth replied, "Yeah, but it was your fault!"

"Touché."

Without warning, Percy went down on his knees and began licking up the train of cum on her legs, as if on autopilot. Annabeth moaned softly in response. Once he finished doing that, he put his mouth on Annabeth's clit and began sucking. This time, Annabeth bucked and moaned loudly. Percy just kept sucking until she couldn't take it anymore, and came directly into his open mouth.

Once Annabeth settled down, Percy settled up next to her and whispered into her ear, "I love you."

Annabeth could do nothing more than murmur as she slowly fell asleep.

Percy has almost forgotten his deal with Aphrodite, that is, until a sudden flash of bright light illuminated the dimming cabin. Percy instinctively shielded his eyes, knowing that looking at a god in its true form could disintegrate him.

Before him stood Aphrodite, wearing nothing more than a fancy set of red lingerie. "Congratulations, my champion. You have done well."

Percy naturally shielded himself, only before throwing a bed sheet over Annabeth, unfortunately waking her up.

"What the Hades?!" Annabeth shrieked. "What is _she _doing here?"

Percy cringed and looked back at Aphrodite who was staring between him and Annabeth hungrily, and the look in her eyes made him shrink back into the bed.

* * *

_**Remember to review and PM. Please? I mean it. I impulsively wrote this first chapter sooooo… yeah.**_


	2. The Exposition

**Chapter Two: The Exposition**

**This is a little bit of a shorter chapter, but intentionally so. It hints to a little bit of the plotline that I've been brainstorming about. But keep in mind, that this story is still very much fluid and always has the potential to change. So your reviews and PMs always help me out significantly!**

* * *

"So what you're saying is that MY Seaweed Brain impressed you so much that you made him your champion?" Annabeth asked the goddess of love incredulously.

Aphrodite glowered down with fury at the daughter of Athena. "Yes, child. I'm not entirely incompetent like you presume me to be. In fact, Percy might help me as my champion in that regard. He can help restore the glory I used to have."

Annabeth frowned. "What are you even talking about?"

Aphrodite rubbed her perfectly formed brow and sat down on the bed next to the two naked lovers. "Before we start, why don't we all get a little more comfortable."

"What–"

Percy was interrupted when Aphrodite snapped her fingers, causing her own clothing (if that's what you want to call it) disappeared. Percy groaned and tried covering his growing erection that Annabeth frowned about, mostly since he was getting hard at the sight of someone other than her. Annabeth didn't go unscathed from Aphrodite's nudity either. She couldn't help but notice the slightest of tingles in her depths at the sight of Aphrodite's perfectly sexy body.

"That's much better," Aphrodite practically gushed. She was much more relaxed than the two demigods, who were stiff and uncomfortable trying to look at anything other than her. "Now for starters, I am the oldest Olympian and potentially the most powerful. Love is powerful and Zeus recognizes this, thus the reason why he has weakened my most powerful state."

"So how much did he take from you?" Percy asked.

"Oh I don't know. I suppose 75% percent or so. It's been too long to remember."

"That's awful!" Percy exclaimed. "Leave it up to Zeus to pull something like that off."

Thunder rumbled in the distance at Percy's words, but Aphrodite just waved her hand to dismiss the lord of the skies. "He was worried about maintaining power balances on Olympus to prevent wars."

"And even with that, you still caused the Trojan War," Annabeth gasped with realization.

Aphrodite nodded sadly. "It's said what the world has become without a surplus of love. The Trojan War was only byproduct of the loss of my power."

"Has Zeus done this to any of the other gods?" Percy inquired.

"Of course. Naturally, he wanted everyone to have the same amount of power, but that could only go so far. Some parts of nature are simply stronger than others."

"And Zeus probably kept all his power," Annabeth realized. Aphrodite nodded. "Wait, so if he took a part of everyone's power, where does he put it?"

Aphrodite paused for a second as if the question intrigued her. "I don't know. I suppose only The Fates have that knowledge. I don't even know if the other gods know that they don't have the entirety of their powers."

"So then nature itself has no balance. That's why there's always been conflict," Annabeth said wisely. "I can't believe no one on Olympus has realized this… except for you of course," Annabeth added quickly after Aphrodite's scowl.

"So that's why you want me to be your champion?" Percy asked with suspicion. "So I could help you get power?"

Aphrodite winced at the question. "Look at it this way. You help me retrieve the rest of my power, and I'll let you have anything you want."

Percy was definitely not convinced. He looked at Annabeth and the two made a silent agreement. "May I talk it over with Annabeth for a minute?"

"Of course. Summon me when you're finished."

Aphrodite flashed out of the room leaving the two demigods alone once again. The was growing later in the night, the moon beaming brilliantly into the cabin.

"What do you think, Wise Girl?"

Annabeth was silent, staring at the spot where Aphrodite was sitting. "After everything we've experienced, I don't know exactly what to think. She could be plotting an entire Civil War for all we know…"

"But?"

"But it might be worth the risk. I mean, why would she go to you first?"

Percy shrugged. "Why does everything have to do with me?"

"Oh, quit whining Seaweed Brain."

"I'm not whining!"

"Yes you are."

"Nuh uh!"

Annabeth pulled Percy into a kiss, successfully shutting him up. A bright flash resonated in the cabin once again and Aphrodite reappeared.

"Ah, young love!" Aphrodite sighed dreamily, staring at the two lovers (still naked of course).

Annabeth frowned, not removing herself from the kiss and gave Aphrodite the good old fashioned middle finger. Aphrodite giggled and waited patiently for the kiss to end. She was in no rush at this point.

"Soooo… are you in?" Aphrodite asked when Annabeth decided to end the kiss.

"Yes," Percy said simply.

"Awesome! Because I honestly don't know how to revoke the blessing I gave you."

"Um, what blessing?"

"Oh… you know," Aphrodite nodded as if the answer was obvious. "I told you you'd get it if you lose it."

Percy's eyes went wide. He hadn't even realized he had been blessed. He stood up abruptly and went to the mirror on the wall with Annabeth and Aphrodite staring hungrily at him. Sure enough, his appearance changed. Of course, he still looked like himself, but some aspects changed:

His muscles became more defined and he lost any fat that he did carry, making him look extremely fit. His hair looked perfect which was saying something given the fact that it was always messy. He skin was perfectly tanned and lacked any blemishes. More impressively, was something down lower. His dick usually grew to a little over 5 inches when erect, but now he was painfully hard at 7 inches.

He turned around from the mirror to find both women in the room essentially fucking him with their eyes. It was a new experience.

"I look like Michealengelo carved me from marble or something," Percy said, pic,jog at his perfect skin.

Aphrodite took an animated bow. Annabeth looked at the goddess of love, "Is it permanent?"

"Of course it is! He's my champion after all!" Aphrodite slinked over to Percy and began to perform a closer inspection of his nude form, occasionally grazing her delicate fingers over his dick, making him squirm. Much to Percy's surprise, Annabeth didn't protest, although who could protest against the goddess of sex.

"What else did you do to me?" Percy asked, trying to hold back moans as Aphrodite began to slowly stroke his throbbing member.

"Oh I don't know. Whenever a god makes a demigod their champion, they essentially become minor gods in power respects," Aphrodite said, slowly sinking to her knees. "My champions have most of the same powers as me to some degree, but there are limitations."

"What are you doing?" Percy asked as Aphrodite slowly wrapped her red lips around his twitching cock.

"I'm fixing your problem… obviously."

Percy looked at Annabeth with confusion only to receive an exasperated shrug and sigh. Annabeth had clearly realized that she had lost full control of the situation, and she should just let Aphrodite do her thing.

Percy's eyes went wide as Aphrodite took his cock deep into her throat without a single gag reflex. Annabeth would have said she was shocked, but she was, in fact, too shocked to even react. And again, she felt a newly familiar tingle in her depths as she watched her boyfriend be blown by another woman.

Percy on the other hand, could barely even stay afoot. The pleasure he was receiving from the goddess' mouth was indescribable. He couldn't have even imagined if it was her pussy doing the pleasing.

He felt his climax quickly approaching as Aphrodite's tongue swirled around the tip of his cock, begging him to spray his load inside of her mouth.

"Oh, I'm getting close," Percy groaned, grabbing onto the back of Aphrodite's head to keep her going.

Aphrodite responded be taking Percy's soaked cock out of her mouth and began to jerk him off violently, the speed causing drops of her saliva fly off like a firework.

"You wanna cum all over my titties?" Aphrodite cooed as she stared into Percy's eyes, causing him to groan back. "You wanna cover my slutty face with your thick, white juices?"

Aphrodite's talk pushed Percy over the edge and he came like a geyser, shooting six healthy string on cum on Aphrodite's face and chest. She hummed at the warm feeling of semen on her skin.

"It's been a millennia since I've had demigod cum," Aphrodite purred as she scooped Percy's seed into her mouth with her fingers. Percy sighed and collapsed back onto the bed, Annabeth still frozen in place with shock. "And there's more where that came from."

Aphrodite gave a seductive wink, halfway directed towards Annabeth who shivered as a pulse of pleasure coursed through her body.

Percy propped himself up and looked at the alarm clock next to his bed. It was just past midnight, and there was capture the flag tomorrow. He groaned and fell back on his back.

"Look, Lady Aphrodite–" Percy started.

"No. Just Aphrodite. You're my champion now," Aphrodite corrected.

Percy cocked his head. "Look, Aphrodite. I'd love to continue… doing this all night, but I kinda have a busy day tomorrow."

Aphrodite smiled. "Of course. I shall leave you to your business. And if you ever need me… just call."

The goddess of love winked and flashed away, causing the two demigods to shield their eyes in fear of being terminated.

Annabeth suddenly burst out laughing. "That was the strangest thing I've possibly ever experienced."

Percy couldn't help but chuckle along with her. "So this might change some things."

"Obviously, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Let me know! Also, I will take any chapter suggestions or plot idea as I have not "storyboarded" at all. So please review and PM!**


	3. The Inspection

_**Chapter Three: Cabin Inspection**_

_**I was able to finish this chapter relatively quickly, so huzzah! I've been getting some really great feedback in the reviews. Keep it up, it really helps me! Anyways, this is a slightly longer chapter, so I hope you will enjoy it!**_

* * *

The next day, Percy woke up alone to his alarm clock. He sat up groggily and rubbed his eyes, quickly realizing that Annabeth wasn't besides him. He threw the sheets off of him and ran to the mirror. His reflection was the same as last night; upgraded by Aphrodite. That meant that it wasn't a dream.

He figured that Annabeth went back to the Athena cabin once they fell asleep to make sure that she didn't get in trouble for staying in his cabin past curfew. Or perhaps to make sure that no one thought that anything was overly suspicious. He would have been surprised if Annabeth even made it back to her cabin without being caught, but she might have had her Yankees cap with her.

Regardless, he wasn't exactly sure what he should think about the events that unfolded last night. On one hand, it was awesome that Aphrodite trusted him enough to grant him whatever it is that he got. But on the other hand, he had no idea how he was supposed to help the goddess of love in her conquest to regain true balance in Olympus.

Percy sighed to himself and quickly got dressed. He wasn't intent on being late for breakfast, especially since Friday's were always waffles. He preferred pancakes, but waffles were always pretty good. He threw on a pair of fresh boxers and shorts and an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. Surprisingly, the shirt felt a little tighter than it normally did. He was confused at first, but quickly realized that Aphrdotie's blessing had increased the sizes of his muscles; not by much, but enough to make a slight difference.

He slipped into a pair of shoes and ran out the door to find a beautiful morning: fair temperatures, bright fluffy clouds in the sky, golden sunlight making the sleepy camp glow. A perfect day for an intense game of capture the flag.

Some campers were beginning to stream their way towards the dining pavilion. Percy figured that he had some spare time, so he jogged towards the Athena cabin in hopes of finding Annabeth. He found her lining up her cabin mates like she did every morning, making sure they were all prepared for the day. He reached her right after she dismissed them for breakfast.

"How are you feeling?" Percy asked, wrapping his arms around Annabeth from behind.

Annabeth pushed her pelvis backwards to free herself from his grip. She turned to him and snickered. "How do you think? I just lost my virginity while you completely ravaged me," Annabeth whispered, making sure nobody heard. "I'm a little sore to be honest."

Percy rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry about that."

Annabeth punched his shoulder playfully. "It's no problem."

The two demigods laced their hands together and walked towards the dining pavilion. Percy couldn't help but notice the side eyes that he was getting from most of the girls in camp. Especially the Aphrodite cabin. They were gossiping together as they were walking to the pavilion, and when Percy and Annabeth walked by, they immediately stared at the couple.

"Everyone's staring at us," Percy started simply.

"No, they're all staring at you," Annabeth corrected, blushing profusely herself. "You were hot before, but now…"

"Hey… what are you trying to say?"

"Aphrodite essentially gave you a permanent blessing. You know how whenever she claims one of her offspring who come to camp?"

"Yeah?"

And how that person always looks like a supermodel?"

"Uh… yeah?"

"Well that's what you look like."

"Oh. Great." Percy squeezed Annabeth's hand. "That's definitely what I want… to be everyone's eye candy. Especially the Aphrodite cabin."

Annabeth laughed. "Ah come on Seaweed Brain. It can't be all bad!"

"Says you," Percy grumbled.

The pair entered the Pavilion and went to their own individual tables. Percy couldn't help but notice the numerous pairs of eyes boring into him. This was something that he would have to get used to. He decided to at least figure out who could be the most annoying.

He stared back at everyone staring. One girl from Demeter was hungrily licking her lips at him. One from Aphrodite, Lacy he thought the name was, was hiding on the opposite side of the table trying to conceal herself from the row of other girls in front of her. Once Percy made eye contact with her, she blushed and turned away. Another girl, this time from Ares, was strangely sharpening a dagger while staring at him.

He took a deep breath and waited for the rest of Camp to file into the pavilion. As more and more campers came, the more and more Percy began to feel uncomfortable.

It felt as if everyone was looking at him and it made him feel extremely isolated, similarly to when he was claimed by Poseidon, only this time with lustful glances instead of scornful ones. It didn't help that he was sitting at a table by himself.

"Good morning, Campers!" The voice of Chiron suddenly boomed out across the pavilion, silencing the campers. "Today marks the end of the week before the weekend. Thus, we will be restarting our traditional Capture the Flag game!"

This caused exciting murmurs to ripple across the campers.

"The winners from our last game, Apollo and Demeter, will be the captains for this week's game." An excited roar of cheers exploded from both designated cabins. "But before this, cabin inspections will take place. And on that note, enjoy your meal!"

Chatter began to pick up again as campers stood up to get their breakfast. Percy waited to get his food and scraped a portion into the fire and whispered under his breath, "Poseidon." He paused a second longer and said, "And Aphrodite."

He figured an offering would be only proper since the goddess of love gave him the gift of an alliance. Percy walked back to his seat through a swarm of eyes that he was already beginning to get used to.

Percy was idly aware of a person sitting next to him. He turned and he tried his hardest to not roll his eyes.

"Hey, cutie," Drew Tanaka, the ex-counselor of the Aphrodite cabin said in her usual Tennessee accent.

Percy groaned to himself. Drew was definitely one of the more… annoying people at camp. She thought she was entitled to everything, so luckily Piper showed up to put her into place. Though, he couldn't help feeling a physical attraction towards her. She was called the Asian Beauty after all.

"Hi, Drew," Percy grumbled, stuffing his mouth with syrup-soaked waffles in hopes to deter the daughter of Aphrodite.

"You're looking different today, cutie," Drew said, her eyes narrowing with suspicion. "Dabbling in a little bit of my mother's magic, are we?"

"Not exactly."

Drew raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Is that so? Well either way, you're looking rather good. Better than what you were. You could probably even compete with Mitchell, though I'm sure he wouldn't care anyways."

Percy rolled his eyes at the back-handed compliment. "Thanks Drew. What do you actually want?"

"A favor for a favor?" Drew proposed. "I help you with cleaning up your cabin and you have to do something for me."

Percy paused. If anything could get him out of cleaning his cabin, that would be ideal. "What's the cost?"

"You… you have to be on Aphrodite's team for capture the flag, no matter what side we're on."

Percy frowned. "Since when did you start caring about capture the flag?"

Drew scoffed as if offended. "Ever since McLean became counselor. Look, I'm a laughing stock now that she controls the Aphrodite cabin. If you could help me win a game of capture the flag, that might show people that I mean serious business."

Percy's eyes widened. "That was probably the most intelligent thing I've heard come from your mouth."

Drew frowned and punched his arm. "Are you in or not?"

Percy thought about it for a second. "Fine. Meet me at my cabin when cabin clean-up starts."

The two demigods shook hands and the deal was made.

Percy was standing in his cabin with his arms crossed, not exactly sure where to start. His room was a complete, total, disaster. It looked as if a hurricane swept through his cabin, followed by a severe dust storm. Of course, it wasn't exactly his fault (or so he would claim). He hadn't really been able to settle in his cabin for more than a year, so everything remained the same as it was.

He picked up an empty bag of chips and threw it in a trash can. He smiled and crossed his arms victoriously at the action. He heard his cabin door open up behind him.

"Oh… my… gods!" The voice of Drew rang out. "This is an absolute pigsty!"

Percy's face flushed with embarrassment. "I haven't actually been able to clean up in a while."

"Isn't that obvious?" Drew immediately began whirling around the room, tossing dirty laundry into a laundry basket like an NBA pro, all the while simultaneously dusting and cleaning dirty surfaces. Percy stood there dumbfounded as Drew cleaned his cabin. Within 5 minutes, most of Percy's room was cleaned, all except his bed.

That was the spot where Drew paused. She leaned in closer and inhaled deeply. A small smile crept onto her face.

"So, looks like you've been having fun at night," Drew said, sauntering over to Percy. Her hips swayed side to side with each step in a way that only a daughter of Aphrodite would know how to do.

"Uh… I don't know what you're talking about," Percy lied, backing up against the wall as Drew inched closer.

"Oh, I'm sure you do." Drew had forced Percy all the way into the wall and she closed the rest of the distance, leaving only a few feet between them. "I'm the daughter of the goddess of sex. I know whenever someone has been naughty in the bed. So who was it with? Annabeth?"

Percy didn't respond. Instead, he tried to pry his eyes off of the ample cleavage that Drew was displaying in her shirt.

"It was Annabeth!" Drew determined at Percy's silence. "And let me guess… you both lost your virginity?"

Percy groaned as Drew slowly began to take off her shirt. She was wearing a black, lacy bra that concealed her DD boobs. Despite this, she still had an hourglass figure that would only be possible due to her mother.

"What are you doing?" Percy asked, his head turned to the side, yet his eyes continued to devour the sight in front of him.

"What have you been doing?" Dre countered. "I have a feeling all this is account from my mother. What has she been doing with you?"

"Um… I may or may not be her new champion?" Percy said quietly. He eyes were now fixated on Drew's lower half as she slowly slinked her booty Jean shorts down, kicking them away once they reached her ankles.

Drew moaned as she ran her hand down her sides, outlining her figure. "You're her champion? She hasn't had one in a thousand years."

"It's true… so you might not want to do what I think you are wanting to do because she could get really angry." Percy gave up on trying to avoid looking at her. It was impossible. Aphrodite's blessing clearly was working a number within him. Percy would usually be able to muscle himself out of any situation, but now that those situations were becoming sexual, he was struggling to control himself. It was as if he was discovering a new domain within himself.

"I don't believe you're her champion," Drew said with a shrug.

"I'm not lying. I swear on the River Styx."

Thunder rumbled in the distance. Drew paused for a moment and waited for Percy to be destroyed, but nothing happened. Her eyes went wide for a split second, only to focus back onto Percy.

"So you are her champion after all," Drew cooed, slowly prying Percy's shirt over his head. "Why don't you prove your worth to me?"

That simple question turned another gear in Percy's head. His eyes flashed pink for a second and another Percy emerged. He pulled Drew into his grasp and began to passionately kiss her. Drew's surprise caused her to freeze, but she soon returned the kiss with just as much passion. Percy's tongue poked Drew's lips, asking for permission to enter and she quickly obliged. Drew attempted to challenge Percy's tongue for dominance but was quickly defeated.

During their French kiss, Drew managed to pull Percy's shorts and boxers to the ground, revealing his semi erect cock. Percy, deciding his situation was slightly unfair, reached behind Drew's back and expertly unclipped her bra. Her tits spilled out of her bra freely as Percy changed his direction towards Drew's lacy thong, quickly freeing Drew of her undergarments.

Now the two demigods stood before each other in the nude, admiring each other's bodies. Percy quickly scanned Drew. She had DD boobs that sagged a little, but still remained in a tantalizing shape. Her figure was impressive with a flowing hourglass shape that reminded him of Aphrodite's body. Her ass was a jiggly bubble butt that Percy was enjoying massaging.

"Fuck me like the slut I am, champion of Aphrodite," Drew moaned breathlessly once Percy pulled away from the kiss.

Percy grunted in response and pushed her onto his bed. Drew giggled with delight as Percy ripped her thong off her. Percy wasn't exactly sure where to start, but a small instinct in his head screamed out to not fuck Drew yet. To be patient.

Percy spread Drew's legs and leaned into her pussy and gave her clit a long, slow lick with his tongue. Drew moaned quietly in response to his ministrations, and her noises helped to motivate him. He somehow knew that Drew wasn't wet enough yet, but he didn't exactly know how he knew that. He ignored the thought and continued to pleasure Drew's depths, wriggling his tongue into her snatch. To further her stimulation, he reached up to her tits and began to pinch and pull her nipples. Drew let out a throaty moan at the added pleasure Percy was giving her.

Percy was getting bored so he moved up on Drew's body and trailed his lips all the way up into the space between Drew tits. He slowly licked around her boobs until making his way to her left nipple, sucking it and flicking it with his tongue. Drew arched her back in response, squeezing her chest against Percy's face. He switched to her other nipple and repeated the same thing, making sure that both breasts received the same attention.

Percy's hand traveled down to her pussy and slowly massaged, testing whether Drew was ready or not. To his pleasure, his hand glided over her folds smoothly, her juices drowning her pussy.

"You ready?" Percy asked in a husky voice.

Drew whimpered with anticipation. "Fuck me Jackson. Make me your little bitch. Fuck me like the slut of a whore I am."

Percy smirked at Drew's dirty talk and stood at the base of the bed. He rubbed the tip of his dick across Drew's fold, striking her clit once or twice. Drew pushed her pelvis towards Percy, trying to slip his cock into her. Percy finally conceded and slowly entered her soaking pussy. He groaned at her warmth. She was looser than Annabeth was, and he figured that she had been in bed with another guy within the last week or so, but he didn't care. He was being driven by pure lust.

Drew moaned slowly as his entire length slipped inside of her. "Oh my fucking gods. Your dick is huge, Jackson!"

Percy smirked confidently. "More to go inside of you."

Percy began to pump in and out of Drew, gradually picking up his pace until he reached full speed. The sound of skin collided echoed across the walls of the cabin, combining with screams and moans from Drew who was taking all of Percy.

"Yes, Jackson! Right there! Oh FUCK!" Drew screamed when she came, her walls clamping onto Percy's cock and sucked him deeper into her core. This only contributed to the tightness which added more pleasure to Percy's experience.

Percy decided to try something new and removed himself from Drew's pussy. His cock was coated in a healthy layer of Drew's liquids. He climbed onto the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"You wanted me to make you my bitch. So that's what I'm going to do," Percy started simply.

Drew smiled and flipped over to where she was on all fours. She wiggled her ass playfully at Percy, who proceeded to slap both cheeks, enjoying how they jiggled with each slap. Drew bit her lip as Percy's cock plugged her asshole. She hadn't had anybody in there in a long time, though she did still always make sure it was ready just in case.

Percy struggled to penetrate her tight hole, but the combined force from his pushes and the lubricant from Drew's pussy was enough to allow him to start pounding into her.

Percy groaned, knowing that he wouldn't last much longer inside of Drew's ass, but he continued thrusting into her. Drew was experiencing a euphoric feeling by this point, having reached another orgasm while Percy ravaged her.

"I'm gonna cum, Drew," Percy moaned out. He plunged into Drew one last time until he let out a satisfied sigh as he came. His cum filled her completely and she moaned at the feeling of warm seed inside of her.

Percy pulled out with a pop and collapsed onto the bed, followed by Drew. They kissed in their post-orgasmic state as if they were lovers. That's when Percy snapped back to reality.

"That's one hell of a way to clean a cabin," Drew whispered with a small chuckle, laying on the bed in all her glory.

Percy snapped upright and rubbed his head. "What did I do? What have I done…"

Percy began pacing the room and quickly gathered his clothing, clumsily putting it back on. He collected Drew's belongings as well and tossed them onto the bed.

"What's wrong, Percy?" Drew asked with amusement.

"Don't you get it? I have a girlfriend! One that I actually happen to love… very much!" Percy yelled. He clutched his head and collapsed into a chair, his actions swirling around in his mind with the thought of how Annabeth would react.

"I don't think you fully understand, Percy," Drew said with a giggle. "You're the champion of Aphrodite now! It's practically written in your essence to have sex with anyone you want."

Percy looked at her with a wild expression. "That doesn't make any sense!"

Drew sighed and slowly slipped her own clothing on. "Just think about it. Aphrodite is the goddess of sex and love… and now you're her right hand man."

Percy was speechless. He wondered if Annabeth knew about this all along. Know her, she probably did! But if that was true, why would she let him do it? These thoughts stormed in his head.

Drew lifted Percy's chin and gave him one last kiss. "Remember, you're on my team for capture the flag now."

With that, the Asian Beauty ran out of his cabin, leaving everything perfectly cleaned and organized, all except for his bed. He groaned to himself and ripped the sheets off his bed angrily, tossing them in the dirty laundry. There was a rap on his door and of course, Annabeth stepped into his cabin. She carried a clipboard.

"Not bad, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, writing some notes down. "Other than the empty bed and the dirty laundry, you're cabin is clean."

Percy held his breath as she wandered around the cabin, inspecting every nook and cranny. Annabeth was always known for doing thorough inspections. Percy's eyes followed her movements until he caught sight of a black object on the floor near the wall. It was Drew's thong.

He prayed to the gods that Annabeth would miss it.

"Ah. What do we have here?" Annabeth asked herself out loud, picking up the black thong that Drew had left behind. "This certainly isn't mine, is it Seaweed Brain?"

* * *

**_Sorry (not sorry) about the cliffhanger at the end. Anyways, tell me what you think about it. I'm open to PMs if anyone has any private suggestions. Also, review as well. Reader feedback is always the best way to improve a story!_**


	4. Training the Aphrodite Cabin

_**Chapter 4: Training the Aphrodite Cabin**_

_**Sorry this chapter is so late. I didn't get much reviews or anything and I kind of lost interest in this story for a little bit… but now I'm back! I made this one a little longer to make up for the long wait.**_

* * *

"Uuuhh, I can explain," Percy said, desperately trying to think of something clever to say.

Annabeth tapped her foot on the floor impatiently, a smug grin plastered onto her face. She had known what Percy had been up to. In fact, she had been expecting this ever since Percy had told her of his experience with the goddess of love. She was just perplexed as to who Percy was with.

"I'm just dying to know, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth laughed.

Percy bit his lip nervously. "I might have not not had sex with with one who was not not not you," he said quickly."

Annabeth narrows her eyes. "So you had sex with someone else?"

Percy snapped his forehead. He was never the best at keeping secrets. "Look, I didn't know what happened. One moment, I was cleaning my cabin, and the next I was balls deep into someone."

"Who?"

"It was Drew," Percy looked down at his feet, ashamed for betraying his one true love.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth laughed. "If you're going to fuck someone that isn't me, at least make sure that she isn't the Camp slut!"

At that exact moment, none other than Drew ran into Percy's cabin. Somehow, she had managed to clean herself up.

"Percy, your help has been requested by the Aphrodite cabin after inspection in the Arena," Drew said breathlessly. "And remember our deal."

Drew sauntered out after giving Percy a seductive wink. Annabeth frowned at Percy with confusion.

"It's a long story," Percy sighed.

"Anyways, I'll give you eight points out of ten," Annabeth said, checking off boxes on paper clipped to the clipboard. Annabeth was about to leave when Percy stopped her.

"You're not mad at me?"

Annabeth thought about it for a moment. "At first. But now that I think about it, it probably comes with the job description."

With that, Annabeth walked out to finish her inspections, leaving a thoroughly confused Percy.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Percy was waiting silently in the Arena. He was beginning to think that perhaps Drew was pulling off a complicated prank, until the entire Aphrodite cabin (including a less than thrilled Mitchell) came walking together into the Arena. Piper was dressed in an oddly revealing outfit as far as her normal attire went; a white leather tube top that emphasized her small firm breasts and perky little nipples, an extremely short skirt that was so short, the bottom of her supple ass was visible, and long white leggings that went up just past her knees. Piper had even added a two red leather wrist guards and gloves to her outfit, only making the overall effect even hotter. The outfit was every bit as outstanding as Percy could have ever dreamed any woman would wear, and Piper was wearing a small red thong.

"So... thank you for helping us out, Percy," Annabeth said.

Percy shifted uncomfortably at the attire of Piper. Strangely enough, she, as well as most of the girls were wearing revealing athletic clothing that must have made it extremely easy to move around in. They were clearly intent on either training or winning the game of capture the flag in the afternoon.

"What um… exactly do you need help with?" Percy squeaked, fighting a losing battle of keeping his eyes off of Piper's perfect body.

"You will help us learn to sword fight," Piper said. "It's been too long since the Aphrodite cabin has actually been able to compete in Capture the Flag, so I thought you could help us."

"Sure, I can help with that." Percy was honestly surprised by the request. Even more so by the fact that Piper had convinced everyone to train.

"Fantastic. Also, we are the Aphrodite cabin after all. So there will be some extra rules that we can use to help us prepare for tonight!"

"Extra rules?"

"Simple, Percy... Every time one of us scores a point by advantage, the opponent has to remove one piece of clothing," Piper replied, trying to be as serious as she could.

"Interesting... Very interesting!" Percy responded, not knowing exactly what Piper was up to. "... And what happens when you're completely naked, Piper?"

"Hmm… perhaps, when you're completely naked, you have to do whatever I ask of you." Piper said.

Percy winced. "So it's me versus all of you?"

Piper laughed. "That wouldn't be a fair fight, now would it? It will be just you and myself, and then the rest will follow suit!"

Percy grinned at the prospect of having Piper all to herself. Luckily, she was single since she had recently broken up with Jason (thanks Hera) and was living the single life. And Percy's newly sexually tainted mind was running miles on what he could do with Piper. The Aphrodite cabin cheered and huddled together in the stands while Percy and Piper stood in the Arena.

"And so I can do anything with you after I win?"

"I wonder what you want from me, Percy... Could it be this," Piper jested, as she turned around, bent over and showed Percy her sweet ass and tiny thong, "Or this?" She said turning back around to pull down her tube top to show Percy her perky little pink nipples.

Percy had no idea when this side of Piper formed. She was never sure about herself and her appearance. He was wondering if somebody had cursed the counselor of cabin 10. Maybe it had something to do with her mother…

"So... Do we have a deal?" Piper said after she had pulled up her tube top and Percy had recovered from the pure perfection he had just been subjected to. He tried to cover up his stiffening cock, but Piper wasn't fooled and she already knew she had scored the first point against him.

"Deal. But when I win, you have to do whatever I say." Piper agreed, making sure that their little competition was a two-way street.

"Don't worry honey... You won't have to worry about winning!" Percy laughed before uncapping Riptide and diving forward to take Piper by surprise. She was too quick though and unsheathed her own sword in a flash, defending herself and striking back in the process.

Piper wasn't a novice when it comes to sword fighting and was known as one of the better fighters in the Camp. Though, she did have a lot of practice.

The Aphrodite cabin watched in fascination as their good friend (and ally) Percy engaged the smoking hot Piper McLean with all his impressive sword skills. Not only was Piper's sexy outfit distracting to Percy, her sword skill was almost at par with Percy's.

Within a couple of minutes however, Percy had taken two points against Piper and had forced her to remove her clothing with each advantage. The first pieces of clothing Piper removed were her two leather boots, giving Percy an even larger advantage in the duel. Piper held out strongly however, and Percy was unable to gain another victory for almost another five minutes.

When Piper was forced to remove another piece of clothing she pulled off one of her wrist guards with a sigh of dissatisfaction, obviously perplexed at how Percy was still beating her, despite her distracting outfit. She resumed her guarded defence. The Aphrodite cabin was also thoroughly confused. If it had been anyone else duelling with Piper, they would have been distracted into submission every time she did a backflip or cartwheel, but Percy kept fighting.

The match proceeded with Percy continuing to out-duel the less experienced Piper with both his physical strength and finesse with the blade. After a few more minutes, Piper was forced to pull off her other wrist guard and was in serious jeopardy of losing the match.

"Damn... Percy's got her beat for sure. He's gonna fuck her and we're both going to lose the bet!" Lacy swore to Mitchell as they watched Percy again take the offensive against Piper and nearly score another point only moments after scoring his last. The entire cabin had secretly placed bets on the match in advance, just to make the entire ordeal more fun.

"I don't know about that. It looks like Piper's holding back for some reason. I wouldn't count her out just yet." Mitchell replied, sensing some sort of deception. Piper always had a plan when it came to engagements such as this.

Whatever Mitchell sensed however, didn't seem to have any effect on the battle at hand. Percy quickly scored two more points on Piper in quick succession.

"Uh ohhhh Piper. Looks like you're running out of clothing. After you take off those leggings, all you have left…" Percy started, until he was interrupted by a strange but fantastic sight. Piper was not pulling off her two leggings; she instead had opted to remove both her tight little tube top to reveal her perky breasts, and her tiny skirt to reveal a ridiculously undersized blue thong and a perfect little ass.

"Holy fuck!" Percy said out loud after seeing the Piper's goddess-like body. His guard dropped a little and his cock got a little stiffer as he took in the sight of perfection. Piper, noticing Percy's drop in guard, took the initiative and dove at Percy, scoring four straight points in less than a single minute, forcing Percy to start removing his clothing.

"Brilliant…" Mitchell said to himself as he watched Piper now take the fight to Percy.

"What? How amazing her workout routines work for her?" Lacy, Piper's right-hand lady asked, too engrossed with the scene in front of her to realize what Mitchell had meant and why Piper was now taking the advantage against the more experienced Percy.

"No you dolt. Piper's using Percy's weakness for wanting to fuck her to her advantage and distracting him with her body to beat him. This was her plan all along and unless Percy thinks of something quick."

Piper had successfully worn down Percy's defences until all he was wearing was a pair of white underwear.

"Fuck, Piper. You're a lot better than I thought!" Percy sighed after pulling off his shirt and pants.

"What... uh... yeah," Piper spat out after quickly checking out Percy's very fit body and huge bulge in his underwear. Fuck... I bet he's got a huge one, she thought as the moment of distraction allowed Percy to make his move and finally score another point against Piper. She swore at herself for being so weak and falling into the same trap she had set for Percy. She knew however that after taking off her next piece of clothing that Percy would be practically defenceless and her victory assured, so she wasn't too angry at herself.

Piper turned her back to Percy and slowly slid off her tiny thong to reveal a young bubble-butt and just a trace of her sweet little pussy. Percy nearly went comatose after being treated to such an exquisite sight, dropping his sword and pulling off his last piece of clothing in forfeit.

"You win... I can't beat that!" He laughed to Piper, checking out both her ass and then her bald pussy as she turned around to give him a full view of her perfect body. "I'll do whatever you want," said a dejected Percy as he stood there watching Piper, completely naked with a seven inch, fully erect cock pointing out straight at her.

"Good... cause I want to suck your big tasty cock while you eat my pussy!" Piper surprised Percy before jumping into his arms and kissing him hard.

"I'll take it!" Percy replied, upset that he had lost the duel and his chance at fucking her, but happy that he'd at least taste her sweet teenage pussy and have his dick sucked by one of the sexiest teenagers he had ever seen in his life. The Aphrodite cabin cheered again and set off into the Arena to practice duel themselves.

Piper honestly would have liked to have gotten fucked by Percy's big dick, but she knew that he would probably get to her at some point. Her mother had spoken to her in a dream the other night about the recent developments.

"Mmm... you're so strong, Percy!" Piper moaned into Percy's ear as his cock brushed up against her thigh while he held her up in his arms. Percy wanted more than anything to just drive his cock into Piper's twat right then and there, but he had lost the duel and had promised Piper to follow whatever she had asked if he had lost. He did make sure that his cock brushed up against her tight teenage pussy once before using his strength to flip Piper around in mid-air until her mouth was inches away from his cock and his face was a fraction of an inch away from her tantalizing and tasty snatch. This all occurred while the Aphrodite campers dueled and stripped around them. Percy hoped that nobody else from camp, especially Chiron, would happen across the scene inside the Arena.

As Percy's tongue explored the outer edges of Piper's pussy, she was busy at work licking back and forth over his engorged shaft. Both partners moaned in appreciation as they went to work on each other with a lust that had been building for nearly twenty minutes

"Fuck! This is the best pussy I've ever tasted!" Percy moaned into Piper's pussy as his tongue began delving deep into her moist folds. Piper cried out in ecstasy after only a few minutes of having her pussy eaten out and gave Percy a taste of her sweet demigod nectar. It was the first time Piper had ever had her pussy licked since Jason never wanted to do it. Piper nearly blacked out from the spine shattering and epic orgasm, but instead screamed out for Percy to keep going. Piper reciprocated for Percy's skilled tongue-work by nearly deepthroating his entire seven inches. Percy groaned and panted in obvious pleasure as Percy's hot wet mouth did her magic on his swollen cock and after Piper deftly used some of her powers from Aphrodite to help squeeze and massage his constricting balls, it brought Percy to the very edge of cumming.

"OH FUCK Percy... I'm gonna cum again!" Piper shouted a few seconds before Percy shouted nearly the same thing. Piper's pussy exploded in another torrent orgasm, just as Percy slammed his hips forwards and grunted out in similar relief.

"I'M CUMMING! UGHHHH!" He shouted in release as his cock shuddered in Piper's mouth and started spurting out a massive hot load of sticky cum in her mouth. Piper's lips clamped around his swollen and throbbing cock and she tried her best to suck down every stream of Percy's tasty seed. Eventually it was simply too much for the daughter of Aphrodite and she had to pull off his jerking cock to take the last two loads across her rosy pink cheeks. Percy nearly dropped Piper as his knees got weak from his orgasm, but managed to flip her around and set her on her feet before falling backwards and nearly passing out from overstimulation.

The two demigods helped each other walk into the stands and they took a collective sigh and sat down to watch the campers. Most of them already had an article of clothing gone, while some, such as Drew, was already almost naked.

"That was pretty good Percy. I'll spar with you anytime you like!" Piper slyly said to Piper before leaning her head onto his strong shoulder. "Maybe next time I'll even let you win."

Percy laughed. "Very funny Piper. I do have to say, I wasn't expecting this at all."

"Oh? How do you figure?"

"Well, I never thought that you would be into something like this," Percy said, gesturing down at the Arena grounds. "I always thought of you as being more on the modest side."

Piper shrugged. "I guess I found a new part of myself. After my mother blessed you, I realized a few things."

"How did you know about that?" Percy asked.

"She told me."

"Oh."

"Anyways, I realized that the Aphrodite cabin was missing the whole point of being children of Aphrodite. Our very nature is to be like this," Piper said, spreading her arms. "Why not be super sexy and still be very powerful? I guess what I'm saying is that this could be the new cabin 10. I mean, look at Drew for heaven's sake."

Sure enough, Drew Tanaka was dueling against another camper like her like depended upon it. They were both naked, which Percy enjoyed, and still going at each other. It was like the prospect of losing clothing made dueling more interesting to them. Frankly, Percy would be fearful to fight against anyone from cabin 10 if they fought like this, though he would be glad to fuck any of them, especially Lacy.

"They actually look like decent swordsmen," Percy said with amazement. "This is brilliant, Piper!"

He gave her a big kiss on the cheek which caused her to blush. The kiss rekindled their lust for each other and they began to ravish each other, their hands roaming over each other's bodies while their tongues slipped between their mouths.

Soon enough, Percy began his assault on Piper's sweet demigod pussy. After receiving a top-notch blowjob that even rivalled Aphrodite's and stripping her out of the rest of her tight leather clothes, Percy was more than willing to fuck everything out of the daughter of Aphrodite. With her hands splayed against the bleachers and her ass up in the air, Piper remained in that position while Percy stood on the level below her and grabbed her beautiful ass, spread it wide, and began licking her hot little box, intoxicated by the taste.

"Ummmm. That's it Jackson, lick my pussy!" Piper moaned in pleasure as Percy moved his tongue as deep into her as possible before using one of his fingers to help along the process. After five minutes of eating out Piper's tight bald pussy, she was more than ready to take Percy's big cock.

"Stuff me with that big cock of yours!" she whispered to him as he stood up and grabbed the sexy vixen by the waist.

"I hope you're ready for this baby!" he whispered back before pressing the tip up against her soft folds and moving it up and down teasing her. "Because here I come!" he said a little louder, bucking his hips forward into Piper, nearly knocking over the bleachers in the process. Piper nearly screamed out in pain as she felt over five inches penetrate her tight snatch, but managed to keep it in check. Piper had been fortunate enough to have other big dick inside her once before, but even now the size and girth astounded her as Percy seemed to be relentless in his assault on her tight pussy. Noticing her discomfort, Percy began squeezing both her ass and ample breasts in order to help alleviate the pain and stress his cock was putting on her uncommonly tight twat. Because she was so toned and her body so fit, her pussy was quite possibly the tightest thing he had ever felt, possibly even tighter than Aphrodite's.

"Mmmm, that's better, Percy" she moaned as her pussy started to become accustomed to his cock's girth and she was able to take in more of him with ease. As the bleachers she was holding began to squeak little, Percy took the opportunity to slowly increase both his speed and the depth of his penetration and within minutes he was balls deep in Piper and loving it. Whether she knew it or not, her pussy was doing a number on his cock; clenching and massaging it every time he slid it into her.

"Gods dammit, your pussy is destroying me!" Percy moaned as the need to cum was quickly overwhelming him.

Deciding he needed to hold on for dear life just from stopping himself from blowing his load too early, Percy took his hands off Piper's soft ass and beautiful breasts and took hold of her shoulders for some added support. All he could think of however, was rewarding the hard work her pussy was doing in clenching and massaging his cock with filling it with a hot load of cum, which in the process only accelerated his need to cum.

"I think I'm going to cum, Percy... It feels so gooooood!" she moaned just before Percy felt a warm sensation coat his entire cock and spur him towards an even larger release.

"Now I'm gonna cum, Piper!" he groaned even louder. "Do you mind if I cum inside you?" Percy asked Piper as her slammed into her even harder.

"I don't really care right now, Percy. Fill me up if you want!" she gasped, obviously still caught up in orgasmic ecstasy she had just experienced.

"Sweet! UNGHHHH... YESSS... Take it!" Percy grunted, firing off several thick streams of his hot seed deep into her demigod pussy. Percy sighed in relief as he emptied himself inside her, filling her womb with a fresh load of very potent and hot Poseidon cum.

"I can feel you filling me up!" Piper groaned as she came down from her orgasm and basked in the sensation of having her tight snatch filled with Percy's hot seed.

Percy's cock finally stopped spurting and he slowly pulled out, enjoying the fact that his seed gushed out of her pussy. Although he did cum inside of her, Piper made sure that she would not get pregnant, though she wouldn't complain if her first child was of Percy. However, she wanted to be way olde for that.

"You're a hiring little slut, aren't you Piper," Percy teased as Piper began to lick his cock, slurping up any extra cum. She glared back playful and gave him two middle fingers. Percy grinned and gasped as his sensitive cock was sucked clean.

Once done, Piper and Percy slipped their clothes back on and watched the Aphrodite cabin continue to train. Amazingly, everyone was naked except for Mitchell who might actually be one of the strongest swordsmen in camp. Percy eyed every single girl and already added them to his bucket list.

"What about Annabeth?" Piper suddenly asked, snapping Percy from his thoughts.

"Don't worry about it, I already told her everything and she is down for it," Percy reassured the concerned demigoddess. "She was immediately on board with Aphrodite's quest when she learned about how unbalanced Olympus is."

"Thank the gods," Piper said, relieved that she didn't make Percy do something that he would regret. "So what exactly are you supposed to do as Aphrodite's champion?"

Percy sighed. "I honestly have no idea. Aphrodite never told me what to do."

"Maybe she just wants you to go around and have sex with everyone," Piper joked. "I mean, sex does bring people together."

Percy snorted at the joke. "In the meantime, I guess we just have to get cabin 10 ready for Capture the Flag tonight."

* * *

_**Please leave me a review or something. It really encourages me to update sooner.**_


	5. Capture the Flag

**_Chapter 5: Capture the Flag_**

**_Wow! Two chapters in one day! Lucky you guys!_**

* * *

Percy sat on the side of the Pavilion that composed of Aphrodite, Ares, Demeter, and himself, Poseidon. Unfortunately, his alliance with the Aphrodite cabin came at the cost of being stuck with his old nemesis, Clarisse. Of course she annoyed the guts out of him, but seeing her now, something was just… different.

She was currently standing on top of a table rallying the troops, leading ugly chants that were taunting the other team. Percy wanted to be in the other team. At least that would basically guarantee a win, especially since the Athena and Apollo cabins were on that side. But no, he was stuck with the Ares cabin and a bunch of washouts. However, he did feel a little more confident after the display from the Aphrodite cabin earlier in the day during training.

Chiron stepped up to announce the customary rules, the same ones that Percy had heard who knows how many times now.

"Heroes!" he announced. "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!"

Percy was on the red team this time and was trying to get used to the colors. He usually was on the blue team, especially since blue was his color.

Clarisse let out a throaty yell and led our troops to the north woods. The blue team went south like usual.

Percy trudged along the backside of the red team to look for the possible weak links that he'd have to cover for if Clarisse didn't force him anywhere else. The red team spread out along the north woods in preparation of the horn while Percy casually stood by the flag, laughing to himself while Piper attempted to control her cabin.

Clarisse appeared by his shoulder. "Look how pathetic they are."

Percy frowned. "They aren't pathetic. In fact, they looked pretty good when we were training earlier today." Percy smirked at the double meaning.

Clarisse scoffed. "Look at all them. All dressed like sluts in armor," Clarisse shook her head distastefully at their choice of attire. "I'm surprised McLean would even allow them to wear stuff like that. They'll get annihilated."

She was of course referring to how most of the girls only wore tight sports bras and booty shorts, a tempting thing to do in a camp such as this. Out of the entire lot, Piper looked the most sexy, with her leather tube top, leather boots, and tight leather skirt. Percy knew that Clarisse actually cared about them. She just didn't show it that often.

"Trust me, there's more to it than that. I'd be willing to bet."

"I'll take that bet," Clarisse sneered, causing Percy to narrow his eyes. "If somebody from the Aphrodite cabin wins the game, I'll let you fuck me."

"And if I lose?" Percy asked.

"Then I get to do whatever I want with you."

"Deal." The two shook hands making it official. Percy was determined to win the bet. He wasn't intent to lose two bets in one day, even though he only lost to Piper because he forfeited.

Clarisse sauntered off, convinced that she would win the bet, but Percy had other ideas. He walked over to the cluster of Aphrodite campers to formulate a game plan before the horn sounded.

"Hey Piper," Percy said, pulling the beautiful daughter of Aphrodite aside. "I need somebody from the Aphrodite cabin to win the game for us."

Piper frowned, casually ignoring the fact that Percy's hand had crept underneath her leather skirt and began to massage her ample ass. Aphrodite's blessing was slowly beginning to take effect on the son of Poseidon, as well as anybody else he came in contact with. Her plan would start anytime now.

"Why? I thought you'd want to do that?" Piper giggled when Percy's thumb brushed across her clit. Percy didn't care if anyone saw him defile the daughter of Aphrodite in public. She just looked to damn sexy.

"It's a little bet I have with Clarisse," Percy explained. "If someone from your cabin wins the game, she loses the bet."

"I see. I'll come up with something… just make sure you're by the flag when we get it to make sure it gets across the creek."

"Sure thing." Percy grinned as Piper pulled her skirt back down to cover her thong. "Thank you, Piper. You're the best,"

Percy jogged into the woods to get ready for the game. The horn sounded soon after and Percy sprinted through the creek to the enemy side. He knew Annabeth would set up a trap, but he was sure that she wasn't planning on the Aphrodite cabin to be involved in this match. After about five minutes of searching, Percy got a visual on the flag. It was in the middle of a small clearing, it's gray fabric swaying gently in the breeze.

Percy decided it was best to wait for his time to show up and help, so he slinked along the edge of the clearing until he found a good spot to hide. He scanned for any enemies until he saw a small group of Apollo kids climbing trees looking over the clearing. That was the trap.

Percy spotted Lacy and Mitchell enter the clearing on the opposite side of him. They had successfully made it this far, now he just needed to get their attention. He found a rock and chucked it across towards them. To his disbelief, the rock held true to his aim and hit Mitchell's foot. His head darted towards Percy who was silently waving his arms. Percy made a bow and arrow gesture and pointed towards the tree with the Apollo archers. Mitchell nodded and pulled Lacy into the woods.

Percy was relieved to find that the archers failed to notice the two children of Aphrodite. But what he saw next made his jaw drop. Lacy stepped into the clearing, completely naked.

"What the hell?" Percy whispered to himself. He stared at the gorgeous figure that was Lacy and found it hard to not get a boner himself. He saw the Apollo archers frozen in place, staring at the daughter of Aphrodite. Percy did have to admit, Lacy certainly had filled out over the past few years. Gone were her braces. He brown hair tumbled onto her shoulders and her glorious tits held perky and round in her chest. She spun around and bent down, showing off her impressive ass.

Percy realized the plan. She was distracting the archers so Mitchell could get the flag. Sure enough, Mitchell snuck up to the flag and sprinted back into the woods where Percy was. Lacy, determined not to lose the attention of the archers, laid down in the grass and began to slowly masturbate, giving the archers the show of their lives.

Mitchell knelt down breathlessly next to Percy, who forced himself to pry his eyes off of Lacy.

"I got it. Let's go!"

Percy reluctantly obliged and sprinted alongside of Mitchell, ignoring the painful boner in his pants. Lacy must have successful attracted the attention from all of the Apollo cabin, because when a holler of alert sounded, no arrows flew in their direction. Instead, a large group of Athena kids blocked the creek, trapping Mitchell and Percy on the wrong side of the creek. None other than Annabeth led the group.

"Impressive. But unfortunately all for nothing," Annabeth smiled triumphantly, referring to the showcase Lacy out up in the enemy clearing. By this point, a significant group of campers from the Ares cabin were approaching the cluster of campers, intent on joining in on an inevitable fight.

"The jokes on you, Annebth," Mitchell said. "Because you haven't thought of everything yet."

Annabeth frowned. "What could I have possibly forgotten?"

Mitchell smirked. "This."

He launched the flag like a java lob along the side of the creek, and it landed in the awaiting hands of Piper. She was standing alongside of group of campers from cabin 10. Annabeth had clearly overlooked the presence of the Aphrodite camper, assuming they wouldn't take part in the games.

The Aphrodite campers marched across the creek and the flag shimmered from a gray owl to a pink banner with a white dove. The horn sounded and the game was over.

"Impossible!" Annabeth exclaimed. She slammed her dagger into the ground angrily.

Percy smirked and shrugged. "Poseidon always has a plan."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Sure. Whatever, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

The festivities for the Aphrodite cabin's first ever win was definitely massive to say the least. Lacy, had in fact retrieved her clothes, only after she was ravished by a group of campers from the Apollo cabin. She enjoyed it though, might have even gotten herself a boyfriend (although that wouldn't stop Percy who also got full view of her naked body). Most importantly in Percy's opinion, anyways, was his get with Clarisse. He grabbed her by the neck and dragged her to her cabin, locking the door behind him.

"I won," he said simply.

Clarisse frowned and folded her arms neatly across her chest. "Whatever, Jackson. You win. What do you want from me?"

Percy didn't hesitate. "I want your body."

Clarisse's jaw dropped. "Excuse me?" She never thought anybody other than Beckendorf would actually want to have sex with her, especially not Percy Jackson. But it didn't matter now. He won the bet, and she would have to respect that.

"I want to fuck the living daylights out of you, Clarisse," Percy said, his eyes flashed pink for a split second, but it had an immediate impact on Clarisse. Her eyes glazed over and her guard slipped. Percy had been getting accustomed to using his powers he received from the Aphrodite blessing.

Percy slowly unclamped her breastplate and slid off her warrior's tunic to reveal Clarisse's outstanding naked body. Relatively small but firm breasts, capped off by two tiny pink rosy nipples that highlighted an equally fantastic and very fit young body. Although Clarisse was known for being quite ugly, her body was just the opposite. Her round luscious ass, tight stomach and long slender legs could make any man faint with overexcitement.

"I can't believe I'm letting you do this, Jackson," Clarisse said as Percy grabbed her round ass before beginning to kiss her inner thigh. "Mmmmm... That's good," Clarisse moaned.

Percy had now moved his tongue towards her finely trimmed pussy and Clarisse's very wet slit.

"Mmm, I just can't resist this pussy!" he said before delving his tongue in and out of her tight twat and pushing her onto the bed to get even more leverage.

'Gods, Jackson... you're so much better than Charlie ever was!" she groaned, enjoying the sensation of having Percy's tongue in her pussy.

'That's why I'm the champion of Aphrodite," Percy replied before reaching up to massage one of Clarisse's erect nipples. It only took a few minutes using his skilled tongue to get Clarisse squealing with pleasure and a large quantity of her tasty demigoddess juices running through her slit and into his mouth.

'My turn, Percy," Clarisse sighed after regaining control of her senses from the massive orgasm that had just shook her through her body. She slid off the bed and onto her knees in front of him to get a good look at his nice big cock. "You're every bit as big as Charlie," she purred, taking his seven inches into her hands before sucking on the tip of the hardened shaft. Clarisse's skills as a spearman didn't even compare in the slightest with her skills at sucking cock. For years and years she had quietly perfected this very important skill, always being able to call on it when she needed it most. In times of peril or in times of diplomatic unrest, a good quick blowjob for the right male enemy and an entire crisis could be averted. In the case of Percy, Clarisse knew exactly what buttons to push or more to the point what balls to squeeze. She massaged his balls with ease as her mouth moved slowly back and forth over the entire length of his cock and before long he was pushing her away; not wanting to blow his load before the best part.

"Slow down baby. Let's not miss the best part," Percy said in haggard breaths, fighting his hardest to control himself and his failing stamina. With that, Clarisse jumped onto the bed, got onto her hands and knees and pointed her sweet ass and tight pussy back at Percy, just inviting him to take her as hard as he wanted.

'Well... aren't you gonna fuck me, Jackson?' Clarisse said tantalizingly as she wiggled her juicy ass back at a near hysterical Percy. He was beginning to notice that every time he fucked someone, the same near insanity always threatened to take control of him. He could barely overcome the sex-crazed madness and get to work satisfying the insatiable slut that Clarisse was turning into. Without waiting another second, he got onto the bed with the daughter of Ares and moved his cock towards her dripping wet snatch.

"Take me Percy. Take me."

Percy didn't hesitate for an instance; he slammed his hips forward and penetrated her delicate cunny for what was surely the thousandth time that day.

"Feels as good as Piper!" Percy purred into Clarisse's ear as his shaft pumped slowly inside of her while he moved his hands to her perky breasts and massaged the firm globes with his delicate touch.

Within seconds he was thrusting in and out of her with determination and execution, causing Clarisse to scream and moan out several times in orgasmic bliss. It was only after what felt like hours of passionate sex that Percy finally began to slow his thrusts and gradually reach his release.

"How much longer can you possibly last!" Clarisse moaned out as Percy flipped her onto her back and drove his cock down into her with even more power.

"I'm... ughhhh... gonna cum, Clarisse! Can I... ughhh... cum inside you!" Percy groaned, remembering back at how amazing it felt to empty a big load of demigod cum into Piper's tight twat.

"Noooo!" Clarisse screamed in protest, while she went through the throes of another orgasm. "I'm not on any contraceptives right now!" she protested as Percy's thrusts became even more unrestrained. Clarisse had been off her usual contraceptives for the last couple of months ever since Beckendorf had passed

"Cum on my face... my face, Jackson!"

"UNGHHHHHHH! UNGHHHHH…" Percy grunted only a few seconds later after having pulled out of Clarisse's cunt in the nick of time. Sliding around to the side of her face, Percy aimed the tip of his cock at Clarisse's sweaty face and fired off several thick streams of his potent semen; plastering her face with ample loads of his sticky demigod cum. She did her best to swallow as much of the tasty cream as possible but Perch seemed to have no control over his ejaculation.

"Mmmm... nothing like a good facial to finish off a long day!" Clarisse sighed seconds after Percy's cock finally ceased plastering her face. Percy too sighed seconds later, nearly falling off the bed in exhaustion.

"I'd better leave before the rest of your cabin gets back, and you better have a shower... you don't want them to see your face covered in my cum," Percy said smiling, while he quickly dressed and left the near comatose Clarisse to bask in the afterglow of some of the best sex she had ever had.

Neither Percy nor Clarisse realized a slight oddity in Percy's cum. Instead of being a milky white, it was tainted with the slightest of a pink color. Peculiarly, the pink color slowly faded into Clarisse's body, leaving white splotches of cum all over her toned body.

Percy, on the other hand, was exhausted. After a long day of sex, training, and Capture the Flag, he needed a shower and a nice long rest. He quickly jogged to the shower house and rinsed off the sweat and grime that covered his body. The thought of bending someone over in the shower turned him on, and his cock soon was at full mast once again. Percy sighed and shut the water off, too tired to deal with his new problem.

Percy immediately collapsed into his bunk and fell asleep, although it wasn't dreamless.

* * *

Percy dreamt that he was in Aphrodite's palace. He was on the bed, naked with Aphrodite giving him another mindblowing blowjob.

"Mmmmmm... It's good to have a professional's touch!" Percy groaned in pleasure as Aphrodite's mouth enclosed on the tip of his cock and she started giving her loving Champion one of her trademark blowjobs. Aphrodite was increasingly impressed with her new champion and his developing sexual abilities. His endurance, recovery and pure skill in the sack were more than enough for Aphrodite to see her blessing as a success.

"I bet you didn't mind Piper's little mouth on your cock today, didn't you Percy?" Aphrodite said with a devilish grin as she stopped to look up at him. Although she didn't give Percy permission to do so, she thought it was so sexy the way the two demigods ravished each other.

"She must have been planning it ever since you told her… Once I saw her, i couldn't help but fuck her," Percy said truthfully, knowing that he hadn't been able to hold off penetrating Piper's tight pussy any longer and her mere presence in the same area as him was more than enough to get him fully hard.

"Really? Well then, maybe you'd rather have her sucking your cock then?" Aphrodite replied with a little anger in her voice. Aphrodite knew that Percy had a crush on her young daughter, but his love for Annabeth trumped everything. She had no idea, however, how badly he had wanted to fuck her. "And did you really have to cum in her that much? I mean really... do you think she wants a bun in her oven already?" Aphrodite continued, lifting her head off Percy's lap completely to stare into his eyes.

"Why the fuck are you so angry... I thought we agreed on this beforehand! You said that Icould have sex with anyone that I wanted!" Percy argued back a little testily, especially since this was a goddess.

"I didn't think you'd like fucking Piper so much!" Aphrodite argued back, absentmindedly lowering her hand back to Percy's shaft to continue stroking it. She was just messing with her overprotection over her daughter. But it was all part of her plan.

"I knew you'd say that, but don't you fucking forget Aphrodite; you wanted a piece of that ass too!" Percy quipped back, knowing that Aphrodite would have introduced her greatest offspring to sex sooner or later.

"Fuck you Percy!" Aphrodite shouted back at him before jumping right on his lap and sliding his seven inch cock right in her tight snatch without warning. "Or fuck me at least!"

"What the fuck, Aphrodite?"

"I love it when you're angry... It gets me so hot!" Aphrodite moaned in his ear as she started bouncing up and down on his shaft. "Fucking with emotion is always better than fucking just to fuck!"

"You slutty little she-devil!" Percy groaned back as Aphrodite increased the tightness of her pussy with her abilities, trying to get the demigod to cum before her. Aphrodite and Ares usually competed against each other in bed; often using their godhood and their years of experience in bed to try and get each other to cum first. It was a little game that actually had some benefits to developing sexual abilities.

"Don't cum before me," Aphrodite moaned.

"Fine! Then don't cum before me!" Percy countered playfully, falling right into Aphrodite's plans.

"I couldn't give a shit if you fucked Piper or any other of my children every night for the next year Percy... I'm sure I'll be getting double teamed every other night by anyone who wants a piece of this!" The goddess of love moaned, pointing down at her ass as Percy gripped her hips and used his speed to slam her harder and faster down on his cock. "I just wanted to get you angry. You always fuck harder when you're emotional!" She moaned as she slipped one of her hands beneath Percy's balls and started to massage them with only the skill that a goddess of sex could muster.

"I knew you were just messing with me... ughhhh... I was only yelling at you to get you angry. You always turn into an insatiable slut when you get mad!" Percy laughed as he realized how similar he was becoming to Aphrodite. The stereotypical view of Percy was a gallant, noble, respectable young man. But now he was turning into a horny Champion of Aphrodite.

"Do you think Clarisse... mmmmm... Will be able to walk for the next week after getting fucked like she did?" Aphrodite asked her champion as her ass continued to slam up and down on his full seven inches.

"I doubt it baby... fuck, I nearly came. We fucked pretty hard," Percy replied with a smirk as he slapped Aphrodite's ass as hard as he could.

"Yeah, was a tough... UHHHH... fucking you gave her."

Percy groaned as Aphrodite turned around on his lap to face the opposite direction and ride his cock in the reverse cowgirl position. Percy's hands instinctively reached up to her ample but firm breasts and took hold of them. Neither of them had given into their need to cum thus far and although they usually each gave in eventually, both lovers were committed to forcing the other to cum first. Aphrodite leaned back and kissed Percy deeply. She felt her champion's balls begin to tighten and his panting increase.

Aphrodite was in serious trouble though. Percy had feigned a near orgasm to put the goddess of love on edge and make her expend all her reserves to push him over the edge.

"You fell for it Aphrodite. You... Unghhhh... should have realized that that I had more than that to offer!" Percy moaned in her ear as he twisted her perky little nipples and slammed his cock upwards with more power and speed than ever before. His trickery was enough to send Aphrodite over the edge.

"FUCK... Unghhhh... AHHHH... YOU WIN!" Aphrodite shouted out as she went through a powerful orgasm and coated Percy's shaft and balls with her sweet nectar. Aphrodite slumped backwards into Percy's chest as she came down from her orgasm and got ready to receive his imminent seed.

"FUCK PERCY! FILL ME UP BABY!" Aphrodite encouraged her champion as his tempo increased and Aphrodite started to feel his shaft begin to twitch in her pussy. She had allowed herself to cum on account of Percy thinking smartly in the bed. His sexual knowledge was growing exponentially with her blessing.

"UNGHHHH... TAKE IT ALLLLLL!" Grunted Percy as he slammed his cock up into her as far as he could and planted his seed deep inside her womb.

"Oh Yeah baby... It's so hot!" Aphrodite moaned as Percy fired off the last of his seed inside her and pulled out of her cum-filled pussy with a small pop. Aphrodite slumped to the bed and closed her eyes in bliss as she felt her champion's cum slowly leak out of her and onto the floor.

Aphrodite's aura was playing an effect in the young demigod as his cock slowly swelled and expanded again to full length once again. Aphrodite was on her hands and knees, tantalizingly wagging her ass at Percy.

"Come here, Big Boy," She said sultry. "You still have a lot to learn."

Percy grinned and the two lovers continued fucking for the rest of Percy's dream.

* * *

**I added a little extra dream sequence for you guys to make up for the month-long break I took. Please leave a review and let me know what you think about the pink-colored cum… what could it mean? What could it do? I'll leave that decision up in the air for a little bit.**


	6. Lacy Becomes a Slut

**_Chapter 6: Lacy Becomes a Slut_**

**_Another longer chapter for you! Woohoo! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. And also… leave a review!_**

* * *

Annabeth was decidedly angry at her boyfriend. Of course he gave her the pleasures of her first fuck a few days ago and was horny for hours just thinking of his swollen length pummeling into her, but she couldn't ignore the feeling of jealousy. She knew that Percy had sex with at least two other girls, Drew and Piper. She had wandered into the Arena in her free time to get in some training before Capture the flag when she stumbled across the most puzzling of scenes. The entire Aphrodite cabin was partaking in what appeared to be some form of strip sparring. If that wasn't unsettling enough, when she saw Percy and Piper passionately having sex in the bleachers above, that really made her stomach turn knots. Annabeth knew better than to let something like this set her off, especially since she had given her permission for Percy to fuck anyone that he wanted, but she couldn't help but feel the gnawing angers of betrayal.

But Annabeth also noticed something else. It was SO hot to see Percy ravishing another woman so deliciously, and by the gods did Piper look hot while this was going on. This left Annabeth with a flurry of emotions in her head; from anger, jealousy, curiosity, and most predominantly eagerness. Annabeth was beginning to wonder if Aphrodite had something to do with it, although that wouldn't surprise her since Percy was her champion after all. And during capture the flag, Annabeth was absolutely certain that she had thought of everything. But no, the Aphrodite cabin showed up to win and threw a wrench in her plans. Perhaps Aphrodite was more powerful than Annabeth had first thought.

Annabeth woke up the morning after capture the flag with one goal in mind for her entire Saturday: to fuck the brains out of her boyfriend. She woke up thirty minutes earlier than normal and dressed in clothes that she knew would turn Percy on; running tights and a tight shirt. Annabeth ran her hands up her sides as she studied herself in the mirror. It might have just been her, but she could have sworn she had accidentally slipped some type of potion. Her hair was perfect, skin was flawless, and her figure looked even more phenomenal. Maybe it was just her imagination, but the daughter of Athena didn't complain.

Annabeth quietly exited the Athena cabin and stole across the yard to cabin 3. She slowly opened the door to reveal Percy, completely naked on his bed with a semi erect cock. Annabeth figured he was having a pleasant dream, but her needs came first. She threw her shirt off and locked the door behind her.

Annabeth knew what the game was and knew what she was going to have to do in order to play the part of Percy's girlfriend. She had had more than enough experience of fighting for the ones she cared about, whether it be Luke or Percy. Using that experience as a basis, Annabeth got up onto Percy's bed and crawled towards the naked demigod in front of her. She knew that he was still trying to recover from his long and exhausting day yesterday, so instead of getting to business right away, Annabeth leaned forward, grabbed Percy's semi-erect cock and started jacking him off. This immediately jerked the son of Poseidon to consciousness and his comical expression was enough to make Annabeth giggle. He quickly recovered from the surprise and sank back into his covers with the look of pure bliss on his face.

"You like that baby?" Annabeth asked Percy as she jacked him off and started licking the tip of his sensitive cock. Because he had so much sexual activity last night (and frankly in his sleep), he was a little sensitive and a little out of breath.

"You're gonna be one hell of a fuck this morning, aren't you Wise Girl?" the Champion of Aphrodite moaned groggily as he started bucking his hips forward, forcing Annabeth to take more of his cock into her hot wet mouth. She opened her mouth and started moving it back and forth over his shaft until Percy was fully hard, enjoying the flavour of his precum-covered inch cock. Annabeth was also delighted to say that she could taste a hint of Clarisse's tasty pussy juices (despite the fact that he did in fact shower the night prior) on Percy's cock as he rammed it into her mouth at an ever-increasing speed, though she didn't know who the vixen she was tasting was at that point in time. She didn't see herself as bisexual, but she couldn't help but find the taste sexy as hell.

"You know I'll be," Annabeth replied sexily, pulling her mouth off his cock for a second to get on her back. With her head hanging over the edge of the bed, Percy was able fuck Annabeth's face like it was her pussy. Brutally slamming his cock balls deep into her mouth, Percy gloried in the choking and gagging noises coming from the daughter of Athena he was throat fucking. Annabeth's deep-throating ability was put to a real test as she just lay there and took it like a true slut. Just as she was about to pass out from the lack of oxygen, Percy finally pulled out of her mouth, grabbed her shoulders and twirled her around the desk so he could have a look at what she had underneath her form-fitting running tights. Sliding them off and throwing them to the floor, Percy was quite excited to see that his girlfriend wearing a lacy thong that was rather uncharacteristic for his Wise Girl.

"Fuck... you're pussy is so amazing. I'll never get tired of it," he said as he moved into lick her hot little pussy. "It's still fucking tight too!" Percy mumbled as his tongue found its way slowly into her tight crevice and he began eating her out.

"I bet you like these even more!" Annabeth said after a couple minutes of having her wet pussy licked. She unhooked her bra and gave Percy a sight he'd never get tired of. Big, round and firm as hell; Annabeth's tits were every bit as amazing as the goddess of love herself. They may have even been the best in camp.

"I have an idea… I gotta fuck those titties!" Percy moaned at the new idea as he pushed himself up on the bed and straddled Annabeth's chest. Placing his cock between her two supple breasts, Percy began sliding it forwards and backwards between them.

"I thought you'd want to fuck these beauties at some point!" Annabeth murmured as she tried to suck on the tip of his cock every time he moved it forward. Annabeth's immaculate breasts were some of her best assets. Annabeth never really considered it until now, but she was beginning to realize how she could use her body to her advantage, especially when helping Aphrodite in the near future in her quest. Seeing Percy's rod pumping between her two breasts made her think of entire wardrobe changes that could suit her blossoming sexual spirit.

But in the situation she was in at the moment, her tits were only good for one thing; fucking. Percy continued to fuck Annabeth's tits for the next five minutes before the strain and need to cum started to overwhelm him. Not wanting to disappoint the golden-haired little minx on her back, Percy slowed down, got off her chest and slid off the desk. Catching his breath and regaining his lost stamina, Percy took his time to line his throbbing cock up with Annabeth's wet snatch.

"Finally gonna fuck me!" Annabeth sighed, horny to have her cunt filled with Percy's stiff shaft.

Bracing herself for the wonderful feeling of being filled again with a big seven inch dick, Annabeth thought back to her last night with her Seaweed Brain. Annabeth had never really thought about sex all that much, but when Percy came onto her a few days prior, she realized how enjoyable it was to cave into her primal desires. Something about Percy ramming into her and cumming all over her naked body really made her hot. She didn't care if it made her a slut, but she would follow Percy anywhere as long as he could make her feel the way she did.

"Gods help me!" Percy moaned, nearly delirious from pleasure already and not certain how long he could last in Annabeth's tight pussy. Having just fucked who knows how many times a day earlier, the son of Poseidon was sweating, breathing hard, and just barely able to keep his eyes open as he forced as much of his cock into the dirty little daughter of Athena he could. Annabeth's pussy kept sucking him in and massaging his seven inch cock like no pussy could ever manage.

"I knew I'd be too much for you to handle!" Annabeth Chase chided Percy after seeing the look of exhaustion coming over him and the sweat now dripping from his face onto her tight stomach. Annabeth let out a little giggle in order to shame the worn out Percy and possibly get him to find a second wind at least give her one orgasm before he passed out. Sure, he was the Champion of Aphrodite, but that didn't mean he'd have an infinite supply of stamina. Annabeth was beginning to see the upsides of Aphrodite, despite all the hard times she had previously blamed on the goddess. Maybe joining Aphrodite on a quest would be a good thing after all.

"You FUCKIN' BITCH!" Percy shouted at Annabeth for laughing at his lack of endurance. Just to show the little slut that he had more than enough to please the stuck up little princess, Percy grabbed hold of her ample breasts and began slamming his hips into hers faster and faster until even Annabeth was screaming for dear life. Annabeth could finally feel her own orgasm starting to rattle through her.

"It's about fucking time!" Annabeth screamed seconds before an orgasm rocked through her and her legs began to shake uncontrollably. With Percy still slamming away at her now raw pussy, Annabeth coated her lover's cock in her soothing juices, triggering Percy's own orgasm only seconds later.

"FUCK... I'm cumming... Uhhhhhnnn!" he shouted, pulling his cock out Annabeth's spasm-stricken pussy in the nick of time to spill a messy hot load of his sticky cum all over Annabeth's toned stomach.

The two lovers collapsed in a heap on Percy's bed, relishing in the afterglow of passionate sex. Percy slowly rubbed his cum into Annabeth's stomach, confused as to why it was slightly pink. He said nothing, however, as the color simply faded into Annabeth. He figured he would ask Aphrodite about it later. They said nothing at first, instead opting to passionately make out.

"What are you up to today, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked when Percy moved to kiss her neck.

"Oh, nothing much. Maybe go check on Lacy or something."

Annabeth giggled. "To fuck her no doubt. I heard about what happened between her and those Apollo kids."

Percy smirked. "You're okay with it, right babe?"

Annabeth frowned. "At first, I was honestly really jealous. But just as long as I'm your number one," Annabeth said hopefully.

"Always, Wise Girl!" Percy kissed her on the cheek reassuringly, although his mind was on the beautiful girl that Lacy was.

* * *

Percy casually walked down to the beach, not really sure what to do. Saturday's were always free days during camp, but now that he wasn't saving the world, he was honestly struggling to figure out what to do. Of course, he wanted to start his quest with Aphrodite, but she hadn't assigned him anything to do, other than just be patient and hang around the camp for a little while. He felt like she was planning something. Something big. Percy didn't let it bother him though. Ever since he received the blessing of Aphrodite and became her champion, things have just seemed… easier.

The beach was relatively empty for the day. Chiron allowed the campers to venture into the city, just as long as they were with a large group, so most campers had gone there. It was the first time Chiron had allowed campers out of the borders, but he figured that since there was relative peace, everyone would be safe. Besides, they had the entire Ares cabin with them. But Percy had no interest in the city, he'd lived there for most of his life anyways. A large boulder, known formally as the Diving Rock, lay baking in the warm sun. Percy took a seat in its shade, enjoying the nice weather, that is, until he heard the distinctive splash of someone in the water.

Wading in the water, all by herself was none other the daughter of Aphrodite, Lacy. The situation couldn't have been more perfect for Percy. He had in fact wanted Lacy ever since her display during capture the flag. Percy watched her with great interest, admiring how much she had developed over the few years. She wore a simple red bikini that accentuated her flawless figure. She had relatively small, firm breasts, but that didn't make them any less appealing. What really got Percy's attention was her beautiful heart-shaped ass, perfectly displayed in her wet bikini bottoms. Watching her made Percy hard.

He wondered why she was here all by herself. Perhaps she didn't want to go into the city? Percy didn't complain though. He would have full domination over her, especially since she was in the water. Percy watched as the budding woman waded until she was in knee deep water. A simple plan formulated in his mind and he sprung into action. Percy stealthily crept into the water, his senses heightening and energy rejuvenating as the current brushed against his ankles. It was easy to get right behind the daughter of Aphrodite, and she didn't suspect a thing.

Percy knelt down and wrapped his arms around her, intent on massaging her tits. Lacy lurched forward at the sudden contact, forcing smirked as he felt her nipple immediately go erect at the sensation of Percy's fingers.

"Percy!" Lacy squeezed, instinctively standing up to face the son of Poseidon, her arms crossed above her chest. "What are you doing?"

"I was wondering the same thing about you?" Percy asked with his trademark lopsided grin. The simple grin made Lacy blush, and Percy silently wondered how many people were actually attracted to him when he did that.

"I was just enjoying the water while everyone else was at the city. It's not my cup of tea," Lacy explained, her posture relaxed slightly.

"Yeah, I totally get it." Percy wanted nothing more than to bend her over there and fuck her with everything he had, but he remained patience. All good things come to those who wait.

"Percy… you're a great guy and all," Lacy started, nervously shifting on her feet, "and you're my mother's champion, but I don't think that Annabeth would be very happy with you running around sleeping with any girl that you choose."

Percy frowned. This was coming from the girl who was literally gangbanged the night before. "Do you know the terms and conditions that was given to me by your mother?"

Lacy shook her head.

"Well, I am allowed to have sex with anyone that I please," Percy said smoothly. "Sex is the ultimate form of love, Lacy, and I'm supposed to help your mother get the respect she truly deserves. So please, allow me to follow through with your mother's desires."

Lacy still seemed unconvinced, but she let out a soft giggle when Percy grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the shore.

"What are you…" Lacy started, before she felt his cold hand run down her inner thigh towards her gold bikini bottoms. Percy did not care if anyone saw him and Lacy together. He was sure he could convince most of anyone to not say anything.

"Wait... you know I'm not used to having sex. You don't have to do this." Lacy pleaded unconvincingly with the son of Poseidon. She couldn't ignore the fact that she wanted this, and Percy was going to give it to her.

"Well then I'll just make sure you know get used to it. There's no reason for you to be unprepared, Lacy," Percy whispered into her ear as he slowly pulled down her bikini bottoms. "Besides... if you don't do what I want, I'll be telling everyone around who you are and how you enjoyed being ravished by the Apollo cabin," he continued, just before Lacy was ready break his hold and kick him in the groin.

Let the inner slut out, Lacy remembered Piper's advice as her red bikini bottoms fell to the sand to reveal her juicy ass and bald pussy.

"Well... only if you think you can handle me," Lacy whispered back, slamming her ass back into his already hard cock. Lacy only had to remember the day before about what it was like to be a real slut. It was a dark secret that Lacy wanted to completely forget, but she knew that the only way to get through the predicament she now found herself in was to embrace that history and become a whole new woman; Lacy, the slut. The thought was erotically intoxicating and made Lacy begin to get ferociously wet, not realizing the magical effect that Percy was having on her.

"Oh... I can handle you baby!" Percy said before moving his hand towards her lower half to massage her tiny slit. "Fuck... that's going to be tight," he groaned as his fingers slid inside her tight snatch, causing Lacy to moan out. As the son of Poseidon used his other hand to unclasp Lacy's top and massage her nice big firm breasts, Lacy took some initiative and reached back to the bulge in the Percy's trunks. She untied his wet trunks and before long had his last article of clothing on the ground without even turning around. She could feel his big hot shaft rubbing up against her thigh and acting on impulse, took hold of the seven inch pole and began moving her hand back and forth to give him a nice handjob while her pussy and tits got the same treatment from him.

The moaning and groaning continued for a further five minutes as the two horny partners warmed each other up for what was sure to be a wild ride. Lacy had to admit; she hadn't felt so good in all her life. Sure, she was completely dominated by a group of archers the day before, but she hasn't done anything like she was about to do now; how sex out in the open with someone she didn't know that well. She knew the Apollo campers which is why she allowed them to treat her like a slut, but she had always looked up to and respected Percy.

"Time for a real ride, baby!" Percy moaned in her ear, letting go of her breasts and pulling his fingers from her wet slit. Turning her around to face him, Percy grabbed her by the ass and lifted her up onto his waist. Walking over to the nearest boulder, the son of Poseidon slammed her against it and got ready to fuck the horny Lacy.

"Huh... I never thought I would enjoy getting fucked out in public like this," Lacy moaned after finally getting a good look at her surroundings. There wasn't anyone around that she could see, but most of her attention was focused on Percy. He was young, tanned and very attractive.

"Glad you like it... but I'm sure you'll like this even more!" Percy said, grinning wickedly before he took hold of his cock and guided it up towards Lacy's dripping wet snatch.

'UGHHHH!' Lacy groaned as Percy's big dick penetrated four inches into her tight pussy. Lacy's heritage and training had both given her the body of a model and a pussy as tight as Aphrodite. She could tell the pain of first penetration was not only being felt by herself but Percy as well as he strained to force more of himself inside her. Children of Aphrodite had remarkable recovery times after all.

"I knew this pussy would be tight!" Percy grunted as he planted his hands against the boulder and leaned in to kiss Lacy. She provided no resistance and Percy stuck his tongue in her mouth and made out passionately with her. Lacy, completely into the moment, decided to go all in by wrapping her legs around Percy's waist and pulling his cock deeper inside her.

"Oh... ummmm... Fuck me, Percy!" Lacy groaned as Percy began moving his hips back and forth into her with an increasing speed. Percy groaned as he kissed Lacy's neck and slammed his hips upwards. "FUCK YES!" Lacy shouted, just as she hit her climax and her pussy exploded all over Percy's cock.

"This is one of the sweetest pussies I've ever had," Percy shouted as he slammed his cock one last time inside Lacy, going balls deep inside her before pulling out quickly before and dropping her to the sand roughly.

"Owww... what the fuck did you do that for... Oh!" Lacy smirked as Percy pointed his cock at her face and began rubbing his hand back and forth over his cock. "Let me help you with that!" Lacy moaned, coming down from her orgasm and rubbing her hand back and forth over his shaft. Lacy's soft delicate fingers went to town on Percy's sensitive cock until finally his breathing became laboured and a mountain of stress could be seen on his face.

"UNGHHH! Take it... AHHHHH!" Percy shouted as his cock erupted and his seed showered the beautiful Lacy with several large warm loads of his sticky cum. Percy's eyes began glowing a brilliant pink while Lacy opened her mouth and caught as much of it as she could, swallowing the tasty demigod's seed with a smile on her face as his last stream of cum struck her right cheek and she remembered back to the woods when this happened at least three times. She didn't realize that Percy's cum was glowing an almost neon pink.

"It's been so long since I've gotten such a good facial!" Lacy moaned as she basked in what she had done and how good it felt to do something she knew was so wrong. Percy watched in awe as his neon pink cum faded into Lacy's body, causing her back to arch and she let out a scream of pure lustful pleasure. Her eyes glowed the same color as Percy's until she finally came down from her high, only to blackout subsequently.

Percy gently laid the unconscious girl on the ground, staring at her naked body with curiosity. This was the first time that anyone Percy had fucked had reacted in such a way, and Percy was nervous that he might have accidentally killed the girl. A blinding white flash erupted behind him, and he turned around to face the goddess before him. Aphrodite stood behind him, dressed in a black cocktail dress that exposed most of her cleavage as well a s her shoulders.

"I must give you my congratulations, my Champion," Aphrodite said pridefully as she walked towards her daughter with the sway of her hips. She knelt down to examine the fallen girl, purposefully rubbing her silk covered ass against Percy's softening cock.

"What did I do, my Lady?" Percy asked with concern, trying to hold back the losing battle that was his erection. Aphrodite had that effect on him. She was just too damn sexy!

"You are finally beginning to tap into your true powers as my champion!" Aphrodite squealed with excitement. It had been too long since she had a demigod willing to serve her with the energy and enthusiasm as Percy. "Usually it takes a longer time to develop, but you discovered it in an amazing short period of time!"

Percy looked over the goddess' shoulder to look at Lacy with concern. "What are you talking about? What power?"

"You see, the cum you just sprayed deliciously over my slut of a daughter was laced with my aura," Aphrodite explained, scooping up a string of cum with her fingers and tasting the delicious fluid. "That means that any woman, any goddess, would be willing to do anything sexual that you asked of them!"

Percy frowned. "So… it turns them into sluts?"

Aphrodite stood up and giggled happily. "Exactly! It takes a little bit of practice to control it, but you don't have to spray my aura in everyone you fuck, just the ones that I request of you."

Percy was at least happy he discovered the answer to the pink cum question. It made sense… Aphrodite was known for being mischievous. "So what will happen to Lacy then?"

Aphrodite cocked her head. "I suppose you have her wrapped in your fingers now. Though, she was turning into a slut anyways," Aphrodite looked down at Lacy as she let out a soft moan in her unconsciousness.

Percy scratched the back of his neck. "I don't know if I'm ready for something like that."

Aphrodite smirked and pulled Percy into a deep kiss. Their tongues wrestled for dominance, though neither one was able to win that battle.

"That is reason enough for you to be ready," Aphrodite said wisely which Percy thought was rather ironic. "In the meantime, I have some business to attend to. Oh, and make sure you're all rested up… your first assignment will come soon."

Percy shielded his eyes as the goddess of love flashed away in a blinding white light, leaving Percy alone on the beach with the unconscious Lacy, as well as the slightest hint of rose.

* * *

**_So what did you think? Was the idea with the pink cum good or bad? Let me know in the reviews. (Or you could PM me. That works too.) Also... possible pairings would be a good thing to leave in the reviews._**


	7. Goddess of Wisdom

**Chapter 7: The Goddess of Wisdom**

**I'm back! I lost interest in this story but finally got around to working on it. I decided to reupload this chapter based off of reviews to make the process of seducing Athena longer.**

* * *

**2 Weeks Later…**

* * *

Percy was assigned by Aphrodite to sneak into Athena's quarters and tamper with every single container of nectar located within her palace. Aphrodite required Athena to be on good terms with her, so Percy was assigned to… convince Athena to form an alliance with the goddess of love.

The past few weeks, Percy would masturbate to the thought of ravaging the goddess of wisdom and spray his pink, magical cum into vials. The purpose of this was to empty his cum into the nectar in order to weaken Athena's resolve. After this, Percy would physically attempt to seduce the goddess of wisdom. Thankfully for Percy, an immediate effect of the tampered nectar in Athena's palace was observable. Athena had in fact taken numerous drinks from the tampered nectar and subsequently allowed Aphrodite's aura to go to work inside of her.

Percy was cautious when he first approached Athena in person. His strengthened aura, gifted from Aphrodite, was immediately effective, changing Athena's normal attitude. The two agreed to have a one-on-one meeting. Percy had informed Athena that he had valuable information that could greatly affect the formation of Olympus, and it was imperative that she know what Percy knew. Of course this wasn't technically false, but Percy needed to glorify the situation in order to convince the goddess of wisdom. Besides, his aura was convincing enough.

* * *

"Perseus Jackson! Wait for me!" shouted the goddess who was trailing a tall dark and handsome Champion of Aphrodite.

"Hurry up Lady Athena. I don't have all day," replied Percy, eager to cut to the chase.

"I was told I would be meeting Lady Aphrodite… not some scum of the sea?" Athena asked Percy as they approached a very excluded part of Olympus. Aphrodite had tasked Percy to conquer the goddess of wisdom at all costs. She had given him a temporary aura and godly powers to help him along his way which Percy was very thankful for. It made sense as well. Athena would be the first one to be suspicious of anything that Aphrodite was scheming.

Percy turned around and took a long hard look at his mission. Athena was dangerously sexy for someone who was supposed to be a virgin goddess. She wore a Greek chiton that was laced with brilliant silver liner. One shoulder was left exposed and the front of the chiton was cropped to mid thigh, exposing her legs. Athena definitely was a gorgeous goddess and he was surprised that she was even able to stay a virgin for so long. He wanted nothing more than to just bend her over and complete his mission, but he had to be cautious. If Athena were to come to her senses while Percy worked, he would be sent straight to Tartarus. However, Percy's charm and aura given to him from Aphrodite was already having an effect on the virgin goddess. In fact, the reason she was now a few paces behind the young demigod was because she had found herself a nice quiet spot away from Percy and had rubbed her horny pussy for a just a little relief. She had no idea what was happening to her, but was already very suspicious. She had never felt this way before, especially when she was around a sea spawn.

"Okay Lady Athena... that's the second time you've fallen behind. What's going on?" Percy asked the goddess of wisdom as they both took shelter inside an old pergola that looked as if it had been abandoned for quite some time.

"Sorry Perseus, I can't tell you. Besides why would you care?" Athena pleaded with Percy as she took a seat on a small bench beside him and crossed her legs as tightly as possible. Athena's guard was definitely lowering. That was good.

"You can trust me Athena. It's clearly bothering you and distracting you from the real issues at hand," Percy replied, putting a hand on her shoulder and rubbing it to comfort her, though increasing the sexual tension. Percy had lured the goddess by claiming that there was something wrong with Annabeth, when in reality, Annabeth was as happy as could be. He just needed to make sure he kept the conversation off of that topic in case if he exposed the apparent lie.

"If Zeus were to find out, he'd be very furious!" Athena admitted, looking both confused and conflicted. She wasn't even thinking about the reason why Percy had summoned her alone. Percy was strangely comforting her which provided her solace for her dilemma.

"Zeus won't need to find out. It'll just be between you and me, Lady Athena," Percy told her with as much charmspeak he could summon, courtesy of Aphrodite, as he guided her over to a nearby wall and making her sit down beside him. "Besides… we're all alone," Percy murmured into Athena's ear, causing a shiver down her spine. She didn't know what the demigod was doing to her, but she could stop herself from being intrigued by the new feelings she was experiencing. The combined aura and charmspeak of Percy was working untold wonders on the goddess of wisdom.

"Well... it's like this. Ever since you showed up a few minutes ago, I haven't been able to get you off my mind," Athena said to Percy after sitting down beside him. "Whatever it is, it's taking control and I can't stop it. What are you doing to me, Perseus?"

"What gets harder to control?" Percy replied innocently.

"It's… it's lust I believe. I suppose you are a suitable suitor for my daughter, but I can't help but feel jealous," Athena said looking embarrassed as she looked down in shame. Percy was very surprised that his aura and charmspeak had been working so effectively. Aphrodite had gifted him her exact same charmspeak, so that must have helped significantly.

"Is it really that bad?" Percy asked with a smug smile. He knew that he had her wrapped in his clutches now. There was no escape for the goddess of wisdom.

Without saying a word, Athena took hold of Percy's hand that was on her shoulder and guided it down under the silk folds of her chiton and towards her moist pair of panties.

"What the hell?" Percy exclaimed, trying to sound surprised when he felt his fingers come into contact with Athena's wet panties. He could feel the warmth radiating from her sweet immortal snatch and immediately knew how well his seduction had worked.

"I'm sorry Perseus, it's just too much for me to suppress any longer!"

"I could teach you some exercises to deal with that," Percy groaned, letting Athena move his hand in a circular motion against her dripping wet pussy.

"Please teach me Perseus! I need you!" Athena moaned, lifting her long flexible leg over Percy's lap and grinding up and down on groin. Percy knew he had to act fast at this point. He didn't know how long Athena would be in this state.

Percy embraced Athena in his arms before moving into kiss her. Both of Percy's hands moved to Athena firm surprisingly bubbly ass, before pulling up her chiton and ripping off her little white panties.

"Mmmppfff... That feels good, Percy!" Athena moaned, enjoying the sensation of her panties being torn from her hot wet snatch.

Percy's hands moved up to her bubbly ass, gripped it tight and began massaging it while Athena passionately made out with him. He could feel his cock beginning to swell in anticipation, as Athena grinded up and down on his lap. Before he could unzip his pants and see if Athena's skills in the bed matched her skills with creating brain children, Athena got off his lap, stood up and looked down at the giant bulge in his pants.

"Mmmm... I've never tasted one you know, and that one looks tasty," she moaned, letting her chiton drop to the ground to reveal a pair of small but nubile set of gorgeous breasts. Her tiny dark nipples were erect and Percy could tell she was as ready as he was to fuck. Athena had something in mind first however; without pausing, she slid down his body until her mouth was only inches from the bulge in Percy's pants. Ever so slowly, she slid her hands up his thighs and towards his zipper. Percy could hardly wait as she slowly unzipped his pants and pulled them down to reveal no underwear but a very thick eight inch hard monster.

"Holy Hephaestus! That looks big!" Athena drooled, lowering her mouth to Percy's sensitive cock and engulfing the tip. Athena may have been a virgin and had never seen a human cock, but the genetic code which had brought her into existence also gave her the special gift of a talent every Olympian female was born with; an innate sexual skill that almost no other person could match. That and the fact that she was the expert at faking sex, literally.

"Ughhh... Are you sure... Ughhhhh... That you've never... Ughhhh... Done this before?" Percy groaned as Athena moved her mouth back and forth over his entire cock with her unbelievable deep-throating skills. Athena's body had gone to complete autopilot, willing to obey any orders that Percy would give her. Wanting to reciprocate and possibly slow down Athena so he could at least last long enough to get a piece of her sweet snatch, Percy slid down the wall until he was lying on his back, flipped Athena around so they were facing opposite directions and delved his tongue into her wet cunt while Athena continued to suck on his shaft.

"Ahhhh yesss Perseus!" moaned Athena as the pressure that had been building between her legs for so long was finally being satisfied. After only a few minutes of licking her tasty twat, Athena screamed out in exaltation as she exploded into orgasm and her juices flowed through her spasm-stricken pussy and into Percy's open waiting mouth.

"Ahhh Fuck! You taste so good!" Percy mumbled as he lapped up her tasty juices and licked her pussy dry. "Athena... you better slow down or I'm gonna cum!" he groaned after lapping up the last of her sweet nectar.

"Cum?" Athena asked, not really knowing what Percy was talking about. As she turned her head around to look back at Percy to question him, she heard him grunt twice and feel something hot and sticky splash against her right cheek.

"UGHHHH... FUCK ME... UGHHHH!" Percy groaned, just as Athena turned her head back to look at him. His cum sprang from his cock and struck Athena's right cheek before she turned to face it. Percy wasn't finished there though, as another four streams sprang out from the tip of his cock and covered Athena pretty face with a large load of sticky, pink cum.

"Mmmm... This tastes pretty good!" Athena said nonchalantly as she licked her lips and enjoyed the salty flavour while Percy examined the reaction of his cum against her body. The color faded but didn't cause her to react like it did with Lacy. He assumed that it was because she was an Olympian and required more doses to truly become his slut.

"I think we need to go somewhere a little more… private," Percy said with a cool grin.

"I was thinking the same thing, Perseus!" Athena replied with an uncharacteristic grin and before Percy could move or say anything, Athena snapped her fingers and the pair of horny lovers flashed away to Athena's palace. Percy appeared in Athena's bedroom with her straddling Percy's lap while he remained sitting on the edge of the bed, he took one of her small hard nipples into his mouth and sucked on it. Athena moaned out in pleasure as her hands moved down to his waist and unzipped his pants again. Percy kissed the goddess of wisdom while Athena continued to grind up and down on his lap and play with his hardening cock.

"Fuck... that feels good, Percy!" groaned Athena as Percy slapped and squeezed her supple ass while continuing to suckle on both of her beautiful little nipples. "I can't wait for you to be inside me, Percy."

"Me neither... let's not wait any longer, baby," Percy moaned, lifting her high up onto his waist while he used his hand to guide his seven inch hard shaft towards her already dripping wet twat. "Are you ready, Athena?" He jested, as the tip of his cock rubbed up and down her soft folds, causing her to moan even louder in anticipation for penetration.

"I've been waiting all my life for this!" Athena moaned back. Having never been penetrated in her long life, Athena's pussy was perhaps the tightest thing Percy had ever experienced as he slowly let Athena slide down his waist and onto his hardened shaft.

"Fuck! You're so tight!" Percy grunted as only the tip of his cock was able to make it past her tight slit. Percy slammed his hips upwards with Athena screaming in agony. With her innocence now his and a small trickle of golden blood rolling down his throbbing cock, Percy began to slowly ease more and more of his seven inches into her tight cunt until Athena nearly blacked out.

"Percy... I think I'm gonna cum!" Athena screamed out in both pain and pleasure as her body shook and a trembling ran through her, until once again her pussy exploded in orgasm, drenching Percy's cock with a fresh quantity of her sweet Olympian nectar.

Athena was nearly in tears from going through such a powerful orgasm while Percy didn't miss a beat; continuing to move more and more of his shaft inside her until soon he was balls deep in Athena's tight snatch.

"It feels so good, Percy… I think I'm gonna cum again!" Athena screamed only five minutes later. Percy had kicked it into overdrive after Athena's warm juices had covered his shaft and balls for the first time and now that her pussy was clenching his cock again, his own need for release was beginning to overpower his better judgement.

"I'm gonna cum too, Athena!" Percy groaned, grabbing and squeezing Athena tight ass and biting down on her left nipple. "Unghhh... Ahhhh... Ummmm...!" Percy and Athena grunted together as both were driven over the edge. Athena's pussy clamped down on Percy's full seven inches just as Percy thrust upwards to get as deep into her as possible. Athena's juices once again splashed onto Athena's lap, Percy's cock began to swell and within seconds was spewing a very large load of pink seed into Athena's womb.

"It's hot... It's hot!" Athena moaned as her eyes flashed pink and convulsed in a powerful orgasm, as she felt Percy's hot sticky cum being fired into her pussy with stream after stream of his powerful and potent semen being planted deep inside her vulnerable womb. Not thinking of the possible consequences, Percy squeezed Athena's tight to his body as his eyes glowed a brilliant shade of pink and shot the last of his cum into her just as she finally started coming down from her own orgasm.

"Mmmmm... Percy. You filled me right up!" Athena moaned as she got off of Percy's lap and looked down at her pussy. A thin stream of his semen was leaking from her pussy and slowly rolling down her smooth thighs. She didn't realize what Percy's cum had done to her, only that she desperately needed more cock.

Athena shrugged her shoulders naively and instead of throwing some clothing on; she walked towards the back of the bedroom completely naked, showing off her amazing ass and shapely figure.

"What are you doing?" Percy asked his new slut while staring at her tantalizing ass.

"I need a shower. Care to join me, Percy?" Athena replied, giving her master a wink and a little wiggle of her ass, before opening the door and walking the bathroom and a hot refreshing shower. Athena didn't even have to turn around to know that Percy was up for a shower with her; the sound of the bed sheets ruffling and footsteps behind her told her all that she needed to know.

Aphrodite watched on from her own palace, naked with a shimmering Iris Message in front of her face. She casually masturbated to her prodigy ravaging the former virgin goddess of wisdom. She never really did care for her, but she was more than willing to let Percy have his way with her. Besides, Athena needed to be out of the way for her master plan to actually work.

Percy had used his powers to perfection, completely seducing the helpless virgin goddess and made her desire his cock. She was impressed by this, especially since seducing a goddess was no easy feat.

Aphrodite pleasures herself to orgasm when Percy came inside of the goddess of wisdom, permanently transforming the former virgin goddess into nothing but a slut for Percy.

"Mission one successful," Aphrodite murmured to herself in a post-orgasmic stage. "Now onto mission number two."

* * *

**So there you have it. It's not ideal, but I think it will do for now. Please review or PM. I desperately need help with continuing this story!**


	8. Infiltration of Rome

**Chapter 8: Infiltration of Rome**

**This chapter will feature Reyna. I received a few requests that I will formulate chapters for in the near future.**

* * *

After Percy's success with Athena, Aphrodite was able to formally make an alliance with the goddess of wisdom. As a reward, Aphrodite allowed Percy a week break before his next mission. He considered returning to camp, but decided to visit his old Roman friends with a particular someone on his mind.

Percy flashed to Camp Jupiter, a temporary power granted by Aphrodite, on the porch of the praetor residence. It was empty. Percy frowned and tried to think about where Reyna could be, and decided to visit one of the temples. Much to his chagrin, one of the temples had warm lights flickering inside, signaling that someone was utilizing them, most likely the praetor's of Camp.

It was late in the evening, so most of the activity would have died down, but the lights inside the building was still on. Percy sneaked to the window and peered inside. He saw his target, Reyna, inside with Frank. This shouldn't have surprised Percy, but what did was what was going on between the two. Frank was naked, as well as Reyna.

"I... I guess so." Percy heard Reyna stutter as she took in the seriousness of the situation and what was about to happen. Frank carried her over to a nearby table and laid her down on her back. Spreading open her long flawless legs, Frank guided his cock towards Reyna's bald pussy. He ran the tip of his shaft up and down over her tight wet slit and just as his cock head started penetrating her tight snatch, an invisible hand seemed to grab Frank by his shoulder and tug him backwards into the wall across the room, instantly knocking him unconscious.

"Holy fuck... Did I do that?" Reyna said in shock, with her legs still wide open and confusion plastered on her face.

"No, Reyna! I did it!" shouted a very angry looking Percy as he stood in the threshold of her doorway with his hands in the air from using his love magic to throw Frank away from Reyna.

'"Percy Jackson!? I... Ummmm... I…" Reyna stuttered as she slowly closed her legs and looked up at her former partner, blushing and looking extremely embarrassed. "I don't know what happened. It was all just a blur!" she finished a little more confidently as she sat on the table completely naked.

In fact, Aphrodite had knew Percy's intentions, and charmed both Frank and Reyna to suddenly have an insatiable lust towards one another. Aphrodite knew Percy would explode at the fact that Frank was cheating on Hazel and react accordingly.

"Get dressed and follow me!" Percy replied firmly, not phased in the slightest by Reyna's words or her gorgeous glistening naked body. He was too angry to concern himself with the fact that Reyna had one of the best bodies he had ever seen and the fact that he secretly had lusted after the horny praetor ever since he had met with her when he first arrived at Camp Jupiter.

"Okay... Okay!" Reyna replied, extremely embarrassed that Percy of all people had nearly caught her in the act and was now ordering her to get dressed like she was some kid that had done something wrong. In normal circumstances, Reyna would never bend to the will of someone else, but there was something about Percy's aura that made her pause and obey his firm orders. Furthermore, Reyna was informed that Percy was in fact a new ally with Aphrodite and had retained much of her powers, making him almost infinitely more powerful than she was.

Reyna quickly pulled on her skirt, tank top, and white leggings before walking back to a nearby table to get her tossed-away thong. Percy stood in the doorway and watched as she slid on her tiny little thong and pulled her skirt back down to cover most of her luscious ass. Without saying a word she followed her friend through the campgrounds and towards her personal quarters. As soon as Reyna walked into her quarters, Percy was standing in front of her looking stern again.

"Come over here now!" Percy commanded his friend, pointing down to the floor in front of him. Reyna obediently walked over to him and stood in front of the champion of Aphrodite, red from embarrassment. "Bend over and touch your toes, Reyna."

"What?" Reyna asked, both a little confused and a little turned on at sticking her gorgeous thong-covered ass out for her secret lover. In fact, she had never exactly moved on from her love for Percy, but was able to suppress those feelings over the war against Gaia.

"You want to act like a naughty girl; you'll get treated like a naughty girl!" Percy said sternly but with a hint of excitement in his voice as he ran his hand down her thigh and lifted her tiny skirt over her soft luscious ass.

Percy had, in fact, wanted to get inside of the gorgeous daughter of Bellino ever since he met her. The only reason that he hadn't yet was Annabeth, but now, his situation was changed. Reyna was open for him, and he could sense that Reyna now wanted him desperately. Percy could feel tears turning in Reyna's head as she caught up on the situation and was beginning to play along with Percy. She had wanted this after all.

"Well... I have been pretty bad," Reyna replied with a hint of sexiness in her voice as she wiggled her ass just a little for Percy's benefit.

A satisfying smack sounded from Percy's hand as it came down on Reyna's juicy wiggling ass, spanking her like the naughty girl she was previously acting like.

"Now... are you going to stop acting like such a little slut, Reyna?" Percy asked her as Reyna cringed in pain and exhilaration. Her ass glowed with redness as she felt Percy's hand run across her reddening cheeks. He slowly stroked his hand back and forth before he grabbed her miniscule thong and tore it roughly from her ass, pinching her pussy and causing her to scream out in discomfort.

"I promise I'll stop... I won't be such a slut from now on," Reyna lied as she felt Percy's hand lift from her ass ominously, as if to spank her again.

"You don't have to stop right now," Percy replied slyly as he used his powers to tear off all Reyna's clothes in one fell motion.

"What are you doing, Percy?" Reyna said as she stood stark naked in front of him with her ass still sticking out at him. "You gonna fuck me?" she asked sweetly as she wiggled her ass again and moved it back into his fully hard cock. "I don't think your girlfriend would like it if her boyfriend fucked another girl."

"Actually... Annabeth has already agreed that I could have anyone I want. And I just couldn't resist having you," Percy reasoned with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Really?" Reyna asked Percy, honestly believing that Annabeth would let Percy to fuck her. "Then I better not disappoint her!" she finished, backing up again into Percy's crotch and rubbing her naked ass up and down until Percy could take no more. Tearing off his all his clothes in a heartbeat, Percy grabbed Reyna's sexy hips and pulled her in line with his throbbing hard eight inch cock.

"I'm gonna show you why Annabeth can't get enough of my cock. You don't think she loves me for just my sense of loyalty and personality, do you?" Percy asked Reyna as his cock ran up and down her sensitive clit, causing her to shiver in anticipation.

She was finally going to get fucked by Percy and the way her secret crush was talking, she was going to have the greatest experience of her life. Without any further ado, Percy leaned forward a little further and drove his cock forward, past her tight slit and against her fleshy hymen. Percy was surprised that Reyna still retained her hymen, given the fact that she had history with Jason and she was constantly active. This just made Percy want to give the daughter of Bellona the experience of a lifetime.

Reyna groaned at the sudden intrusion of something so long and thick. "Are you sure I can take one that big?" She moaned as the pressure on her hymen increased.

"Athena sure could!" Percy grunted as his cock was slammed forward, through her innocence and four inches deep in her pussy. Percy's comment about Athena went totally unnoticed as Reyna screamed out in pain. With her virginity taken and a small stream of blood dripping down the inside of her leg, Percy slowly pulled out and pushed in, keeping a steady rhythm and trying his best to limit the discomfort Reyna was obviously still feeling. Using his powers as his ally again, Percy manipulated both the air currents in and heat around his cock head to further stimulate the groaning Reyna until after only a few seconds of fucking her sweet bald pussy, Reyna's pain had turned to pleasure.

Reyna screamed as she hit her first orgasm and her body shook in ecstasy. Percy smiled to himself, knowing that that was only the first of several more to come if he had anything to say about it. Without skipping a beat, Percy began thrusting more and more of his eight inches into her tiny pussy until he was nearly balls deep. "Oh, Gods Percy... I think I'm gonna cum again!" Reyna cried as she felt Percy's balls slap against her ass and trigger her second orgasm in only a few moments.

"Let's get a little more comfortable!" Percy muttered after feeling Reyna's pussy twitch again and cover his thrusting cock with another healthy serving of her warm cream. "My place?"

"Whatever you say Percy... I can't believe how good this feels!" Reyna moaned as Percy lifted her up by her waist with his cock still firmly inside her.

Percy smiled and flashed to his own cabin, enjoying the freedom that flashing had given him, although disappointed that the power would be relieved from him shortly. He easily carried his moaning praetor over to a sofa chair at the opposite side of her room. Sitting down, Percy held Reyna overtop his lap while he readjusted himself and got ready to bounce the daughter of Bellona on top of his eight inch cock.

Reyna leaned back against his chest and let his hands move to her ample pert breasts where he began massaging them to Reyna's joy. With his cock still slowly moving in and out of her, Percy moved one hand away from her breasts and down to her bald wet pussy, where he proceeded to rub her clit.

"Fuck Percy... You're gonna make me cum again! Ahhhhh!" she moaned again, after only a few minutes as the stimulation of Percy's hands and cock overwhelmed her senses for a third time. This time however, Reyna was greeted with an unsuspected surprise after coming down from her massive orgasm; the wonderful sensation of something warm and sticky being shot into her pussy.

Percy grunted seconds after Reyna's orgasm, thrusting his cock upwards and planting a huge sticky load of his magical cum, deep inside her womb. Reyna moaned in joy as she felt her very first serving of hot pink cum splash inside her and quickly fill her up to the brim. Reyna's eyes began glowing a brilliant pink until dying down, signifying her transition into servitude under Percy. After several warm streams and a few savage thrusts, Percy didn't even miss a beat; thrusting his cock up into Reyna's twat like he hadn't even cum.

"Your cum feels so good inside me!" Reyna giggled after short blackout his load being buried deep inside her had caused, and then the even bigger surprise of feeling her new master's still hard cock still thrusting up into her cum-filled pussy.

"Don't worry Reyna. I've got plenty of reserves, more than enough to last the night!"

"Good. I love when you cum in me Percy! Wait… the whole night?" she asked, already looking exhausted.

"You wanted to be a slut sweetheart. Now you're going to experience the consequences," Percy grinned as his speed increased and his cock began moving back and forth inside her at a blinding speed.

For nearly four straight hours, Percy hammered his cock into her sweet pussy, testing out multiple positions, powers, and experiencing multiple orgasms. In the end, Reyna was nearly unconscious from both exhaustion and over-stimulation. After hitting roughly her thirtieth orgasm and having her master fill her pussy with his fifth load of sticky pink cum. Bouncing up and down on her master's cock, with cum dripping down her inner thigh and onto the floor, Reyna was just about to black out when the door to her quarters suddenly opened to reveal two shocked looking individuals.

"Annabeth! Piper!" Reyna cried, fearing for her life as Percy continued his savage thrusts up into her.

"Well Luke... I see you're giving Reyna her gift without me," Annabeth quipped as she and Piper entered the room with Reyna still being bounced up and down on Percy's cock. Annabeth actually looked genuinely disappointed and not mad that her boyfriend was fucking her friendly rival. She was more disappointed at the fact that she was not involved than the fact that Percy was slamming his cock into another woman.

"You're such a lucky girl Reyna. I remember back when Percy fucked me back in the arena. He was no master of power then, but his cock was just as big," Piper sighed in remembrance as she watched her friend being fucked by Percy. While Percy was out on his mission, Annabeth and Piper had come to terms with everything that was occurring and agreed to allow Percy to express his physical needs that came with being the champion of Aphrodite. Annabeth had Iris-messaged Percy the news while he was on Olympus, causing Percy to plan a way to make Piper bonded to him like Lacy and Athena.

Reyna, in the meantime, was shocked. She would have never expected that Percy would manage having more than one women. It caused her to wonder how many more women Percy had fucked, but she didn't care at this point. She was driven by the physical need and desire to be pleasured by Percy, her new master. She was unaware of it, but Percy already enjoyed the subtle changes in Reyna's attitudes towards sex.

"Okay Percy, if you get to fuck Reyna, I get to fuck you first tomorrow. No exceptions," Annabeth said resolutely, getting back to the fact that Percy hadn't missed a beat and was still pounding up into Reyna's cum-filled pussy.

"Okay Wise Girl. I figured you'd want to do that anyway. That's the only reason I went ahead with Reyna," Percy lied, not wanting to tell Annabeth or Piper that he was fulfilling a long held fantasy. In reality, none of the two girls were bent out of shape by the fact that Percy was with Reyna, a perk of being the champion of Aphrodite.

"It looks like you've already cum in her a few times, Percy," Piper said, getting onto her knees in front of Reyna and examining her pussy and Percy's cock as it slammed upwards into it. She looked disappointed that she wasn't the one being slammed into before pulling Percy's cum-covered cock out of Reyna's pussy and sucking off both her Percy's and Reyna's cum. She quickly licked her lips, slid Percy's now clean shaft back into Reyna's dripping wet pussy walked out of Cabin 3, horny as hell and in serious need of having her pussy fucked like Reyna's.

"Well then… have fun Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said with a smirk before walking over to Percy and kissing him and Reyna in turn. As Percy grunted out for the sixth time, pasting Reyna's already full womb with another healthy-sized load of his pink cum. Annabeth smiled at her lover and left her him and Reyna to do some research about past champions of Aphrodite.

By this time, Reyna was nearly comatose was delusional with pleasure until Percy slowly pulled out of her used pussy, a combination of cum spilling out of the wet folds. Reyna groaned at the empty feeling that she had grown accustomed to.

"What the hell was that all about?" Reyna whispered as she collapsed into Percy's chest.

Percy smiled. "I was made into the champion of Aphrodite–"

"So the rumors are true?" Reyna interrupted quickly.

"Correct," Percy nodded. "Anyways, Annabeth had agreed to allow me to have sex with anyone, as long as she was my number one. This much was required from Aphrodite," Percy explained.

Reyna nodded, enjoying the warmth of Percy. "And what about me? How do I fit into all of this?"

Percy thought about it. "I suppose you could stay with me, although you do have responsibilities at Camp Jupiter."

"There are other people that can take my place."

"Look, I don't want to force you to do anything," Percy said softly. "Just make sure you make the right decision."

Reyna nodded in concurrence, although Percy could already predict what her choice would be. Her mind was already tainted with his aura, solely based on the amount of magical cum he had pumped into her. Before she could protest, Percy utilizes the last seconds of his power of flashing to send Reyna back to Camp Jupiter to think it over.

Percy didn't know if he was doing the right thing, but he assumed that Aphrodite would approve of the move he just made, certain that support from the Romans would add to Aphrodite's conquest.

* * *

**So there you have it! I'm still thinking of what the major quest Percy will have to take part in will end up being, so until then, I'm very open for any suggestions. Also, I'm planning on a major quest to occur around chapter 12, so stay tuned for that!**


	9. A Gift From Rome

**Chapter Nine: A Gift From Rome**

**Lots of people requested Hazel, so I decided to add her into the story. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Three Days Later… **

* * *

Percy thought that life couldn't have gotten any better for him. After his return to Camp Half-Blood, he had had some of the best sex that any young man could ever dream of. Courtesy of Aphrodite, Percy was essentially able to experiment and discover what exactly he liked the most, what his partners wanted (and needed), and well as how to efficiently use his powers. Percy had sprayed a few loads of pink cum into Piper, officially turning her into his personal slut. He had also done the same with Annabeth, and both girls seemed to enjoy the changes that Percy had given them. By this point, Percy's control spread out to Annabeth, Piper, Lacy, Reyna, and the goddess Athena.

Percy also made sure that Chiron was aware of the situation. The centaur was unsure at first but was very knowledgeable of what it meant to be a champion of an Olympian. Percy neglected to tell Chiron of Aphrodite plan for now, deciding that it would be better to tell him when it really mattered. More importantly, Chiron had given Percy permission to allow anyone that wanted to sleep in his cabin to be able to do so in order to compensate and maintain his powers.

Aphrodite also made an important contact with Percy, warning him of an incoming quest that could potentially be lethal. All Percy knew was that it involved the Hunters of Artemis, but he couldn't be sure of what he would be doing. His instructions was to only visit Rachel before the time his quest came around.

In the meantime, Percy simply hung around Camp, enjoying the return to his normal activities before the craziness of war occurred. Percy woke up on this particular day, alone in his cabin. This was the first time in a few weeks that the son of Poseidon had actually had the chance to sleep by himself. It was rather strange as he was used to having the heat of a naked body by his side. Percy flashed himself a fresh pair of clothes, grinning at the fact that it was now so effortless to get ready for the day.

The Champion of Aphrodite stepped out of his cabin, breathing in the fresh morning air. Groups of campers were making their way to the Pavilion to get breakfast, Percy intent on joining them. As he walked, flocks of girls would giggle and gossip at the passing demigod. Percy was used to it by now, though he had to admit that he did enjoy reveling in the attention of the women at camp.

Percy entered the pavilion and gathered everything he wanted to eat, proceeding to sit down at his table. He checked to see if Annabeth was around, but she wasn't sitting at the Athena table quite yet. And speaking of Athena, ever since the alliance that the goddess of wisdom made with Aphrodite was created, the Athena cabin was on good terms with the Aphrodite cabin and even began to work together, though that didn't prevent some tensions from persisting.

A few minutes of eating alone, a familiar sight entered the Pavilion. It was none other than Hazel Levesque. She was walking alongside of Chiron, the two seemingly having a deep conversation. The daughter of Pluto was wearing the classic purple Camp Jupiter shirt with form fitting jeans. Her curly cinnamon-brown hair tumbled down past her shoulders. Her dark skin was as flawless as ever, and Percy couldn't help but admire her natural beauty.

Chiron and Hazel seemed to come to some sort of agreement and Chiron left Hazel to fend for herself and left for the Big House. Percy watched as Hazel stood uncomfortably by herself, scanning the Pavilion for anyone she knew. Her eyes inevitably fell upon the form of Percy. The son of Poseidon smirked to himself as Hazel found her way to Percy's table.

"Hey Percy!" The daughter of Pluto greeted cheerily, taking a seat across the table from Percy.

"Hey Hazel. What brings you here?" Percy asked.

"Reyna just resigned from praetorship," Hazel explained. "She chose me to fill in her place, so I decided to come here relay the news personally."

Percy smiled. "A true diplomat then."

Hazel laughed. "I suppose so."

The two friends had casual conversation while another person was busy at work. None other than Piper McLean was crawling underneath the table, unknown by either Percy or Hazel, kaleidoscope eyes pinned onto the crotch of Percy's shorts. Piper expertly unbuckled Percy's short and pushed his underwear down far enough to release his flaccid cock and immediately took it into her warm, saliva filled mouth.

Percy's eyes bulged and shoulders tensed when he felt Piper's mouth swallow his rod. He immediately knew it was Piper, courtesy of his powers giving him the ability to sense things such as this. He felt his cock slowly harden inside of Piper's mouth.

"Are you okay, Percy?" Hazel asked, her golden eyes writ with concern.

"Yup. Perfect. Just peachy," Percy said, trying his best to hold back a groan of pleasure. "Are you hungry? You can go up and get some food."

"I suppose so. I'll be right back." Hazel walked away to retrieve some breakfast, much to the relief of Percy who let out a sharp gasp.

Percy lowered his head under the table to see Piper fully clothed and with his now hardened length inside of her mouth. The two made eye contact and Piper let out a giggle when she pulled Percy's saliva-coated cock out of her mouth.

"I hope you enjoy your little breakfast treat," Piper whispered, looking around to make sure that nobody was suspicious.

"You really are a slut, aren't you?" Percy muse happily, enjoying the sight below him as Piper's tongue ran circles around the tip of his cock.

Piper didn't respond, instead opting to give the son of Poseidon a seductive wink. A minute later, Hazel returned to the table and sat down with a bagel and cinnamon butter.

"Your food options here are much more appealing than at Camp Jupiter," Hazel said with a smile. "Maybe that will be my first move as a praetor."

Percy's eyes winced as a wave of pleasure course through his body as Piper began to deep threat him. "That would be a good idea."

Hazel picked up a knife to spread butter on her bagel when Percy's knee banged the underside of the table, an involuntary reaction at the extreme pleasure that Piper's unbelievable blowjob was giving him. Unfortunately, the knock on the table caused Hazel's knife to clutter on the ground. Hazel muttered curse to herself and bent down to pick it up, causing Percy to wince, his face already glowing red from embarrassment. An agonizing second passed and Hazel still hadn't sat back up again. In fact, the daughter of Pluto was staring in disbelief at the scene that was occurring underneath the table the entire time. None other than Piper McLean was blowing Percy Jackson. She slowly sat back up fanning her face, an action she usually did whenever she saw something scandalous. Percy made no attempt to defend Piper or himself.

"I… I gotta go for a second," Hazel murmured, her face blushing profusely. "I'll see you around Percy."

With that, the daughter of Pluto ran off, leaving himself alone at the table with Piper underneath, unaware that she had been caught by Hazel. A few tense moments past and Percy grunted quietly as his cock sprayed a healthy dose of cum in Piper's mouth. Piper crawled out from underneath the table, not caring if anyone thought it strange for her to be underage it in the first place. She sat across from Percy, wiping a few strands of cum off of her lips. Percy saw her for the first time of the day. She was wearing tight jeans booty shorts that showed off her beautiful bubble butt. She had also fashioned herself a Camp Half-Blood crop top that exposed her toned midriff.

"You do realize that Hazel just saw you, right?" Percy asked with a raised eyebrow. His hands ventured underneath the table and buckled his shorts again.

Piper blushed. "She did?" Percy laughed and nodded. "Wait, why is she even here?"

"Apparently Reyna has stepped down and Hazel has taken her place. And she came here to personally relay the news. I just hope she doesn't think poorly of me now."

"You could always just fuck her," Piper suggested. "That might change her opinion."

Percy knew that Piper was alluding to utilizing his magical cum, but he didn't want that to be his first option. He may have grown to love sex, but not to the point that he uses it to make everyone his slave.

"Anyways, have you seen Annabeth today?" Percy asked, not seeing his lovely girlfriend in the crowd of campers.

"No, she said that she had somewhere to be or something," Piper thought for a minute before remembering her plan for Percy today. "After breakfast, meet me inside of your cabin. I have a surprise for you."

Percy gave her a small smile as Piper stood up to leave. "No doubt it has something to do with this," Percy said huskily as he grabbed her ass cheek with one hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Piper giggled at his ministrations.

"You'll just have to find out."

* * *

The sight Percy found inside of his cabin was not one that surprised him. Piper and Lacy were inside waiting for him. Both girls were wearing a similar set of fancy lingerie, Piper wearing dark blue and Lacy wearing red. The set included lacy panties that were connected to see-through stockings with garter straps, as well as a matching see-through bra. The sight of both girls in lingerie would be enough to make any sane man to go hard with a nosebleed, but Percy was no ordinary men.

Percy bee-lined to his girls and snapped his fingers, making his clothes vanish off of his body. His flaccid cock was still damp from Piper's blowjob and was slowly getting bigger and harder. Lacy came forward first and passionately kissed the son of Poseidon, on hand stroking his cock to full length. Piper, not wanting to be left out, lowered herself to her knees and delicately licked his balls.

"I'm so glad I chose you girls," Percy said breathlessly, his hands softly massaging one of Lacy's and Piper's pet breasts.

"The feeling is mutual," Lacy said sultrily, slowly bending her knees to take Percy in her mouth.

Percy made both girls stop so he could sit on the end of his bed, predicting that both girls were about to give him a mind blowing partner blow job. He wasn't disappointed either. Since Piper had her turn only minutes before, Lacy took it upon herself to give service to Percy's length while Piper focused lower. The champion of Aphrodite leaned back and let out a satisfied sigh as erotic squelches echoed against the walls of the cabin.

The work both girls did proved to be too much and Percy's cock soon jerked inside of Lacy's mouth, signaling his impending climax.

"Take it all!" Percy groaned as Lacy pulled off of his cock and furiously pumped his length while Piper and herself waiting for Percy's load. His cock spurted a few strands of cum, regularly colored this time since he already controlled both girls, and sprayed his load onto their faces.

Lacy hummed at the warm goo that was oozing on her face and turned to Piper to lick her face clean of Percy's salty cum. Percy watched in fascination as both girls licked each other's faces clean on his cum and continued to kiss each other.

"Holy Hephaestus, that's so hot!" Percy grinned as his cock immediately got hard again at the sexy scene before him. Both girls simultaneously turned and gave them beaming smiles. "I have an idea," Percy said.

Percy directed both girls into the position that he desired. The tip of his cock was being slowly directed to Lacy's asshole and the blonde slut was on all fours, her head lowered to pleasure Piper's juicy twat.

"I hope you're ready, Lacy," Percy groaned as his cock slowly entered Lacy's lubed asshole.

"Oh yes! Take my ass hard, Percy! Make me cum so hard!" Lacy half moaned and pleaded to her master. Percy all but obliged and slammed into Lacy's core, causing a throaty moan to be produced from the sexy daughter of Aphrodite. Piper was getting impatient and grabbed the back of Lacy's head and forced her face into her pussy. Lacy immediately set to work and her talented tongue pleasured the daughter of Aphrodite.

Outside, Hazel Levesque was intent on confronting Percy with what she had just seen. From her understanding, Percy was in fact the champion of Aphrodite. Hazel doubted that Reyna would lie to her about something like that. However, Percy's new title didn't exclude him from being pleasured by a girl that wasn't his girlfriend Annabeth.

The daughter of Pluto shyly made her way to Cabin 3. She was still reeling her brain by what she had seen none other than Piper do to the leader she had looked up to the most. What confused Hazel more than anything, however, was that she was incredibly turned on by Piper pleasuring Percy underneath the table. She couldn't deny the fact that her panties had been moist ever since her previous encounter. She figured that there was something she was missing, maybe a piece to the puzzle that would excuse Percy from his actions. Hazel extremely doubted that Percy would blatantly cheat on Annabeth, especially given his fatal flaw.

Hazel's hand was about to rap on the door when she heard a clear moan muffled by the door. Her heart beat against her chest as her hand fell to her side.

Could it truly be that Percy was cheating on Annabeth?

She snuck to the window and peered inside, and her draw dropped at what she saw. Percy was pounding mercilessly into a girl she was unfamiliar with, while that girl was eagerly licking Piper's pussy. Hazel knew that she had to look away, but how could she? Percy's rippling muscles, deep sea-green eyes, and hard cock caused Hazel to freeze in place and stare. Her hand unconsciously crept to her womanhood and slowly rubbed her fabric covered pussy.

Why does this turn me on so much? Hazel asked herself. She knew it should've been wrong, but why did it feel so… right?

Inside, Percy's restraint crumbled and his cock exploded inside of Lacy's tight ass. As he pulled out with a satisfying pop, a small line of his cum drizzled onto the bed. The three demigod's shuffled positions so that Percy was lining himself towards Piper's dripping pussy.

"I could be down for surprises like this all the time," Percy grinned as he began to pummel Piper's moist folds. Piper attempted to moan out loud but was cut off when Lacy climbed onto Piper's face. Piper instantly knew what to do and her tongue shot into the blonde slut's used ass, lapping up the cum that was slowly streaming out of her asshole.

In the meantime, Percy was going to town on Piper's moist pussy. He reveled in the feeling of being inside of her, enjoying the magical tightness that should be impossible. All of Piper's moans were transferred to Hazel, as any sound that Piper made would cause Lacy to shriek out in pleasure.

"I'm getting close!" Percy groaned as his thrusts became more erratic. His eyes closed as he let out a moan, his cock spraying another healthy dose of cum, this time inside of Piper's soft insides. Lacy dismounted Piper and stood by the side of the bed, obviously horny and ready for another round.

Piper sat up and leaned into Percy's ear. "Fuck that slut's pussy hard for me baby. I want to see you see her being treated like a slut," Piper whispered. Percy grinned, all too happy to oblige. Piper went to sit in a nearby chair and watch the scene about to unfold in front of her.

Percy picked up Lacy and slung her onto her back before climbing on top of her. Lacy giggled as Percy trailed lined of kisses down her body, stopping to lick her cleavage. Lacy squirmed beneath Percy's foreplay, growing desperate to have him inside of me.

"C'mon Percy, I need you inside of me!" Lacy moaned, causing Percy to push himself further on top of the blonde.

"You asked for it," Percy mused as he kissed Lacy's lips, their tongues wrestling with each other for dominance. With one hand, Percy guided his cock into Lacy's awaiting pussy and began slamming down into her.

"Fuck yes!" Lacy moaned out at the incredible feeling of Percy slamming into her. Percy grunted as his speed increased, the sound of his pelvis smacking into Lacy's creating the most erotic sound. Piper watching with fascination, shamelessly pumping three fingers into herself in time with Percy's thrusts.

Back outside, Hazel's breath was becoming shorter as her hand was rubbing her cloth-covered pussy even faster now. Everything surrounding the daughter of Pluto was all but ignored as she watched the threesome occurring inside of Cabin 3. At this point, she was close to climaxing. Hazel watched curiously as Percy's smooth rhythm suddenly stiffened and he broke a deep kiss with the girl beneath his strong body. His head turned directly in her direction and her golden eyes widened with surprise.

How did he know she was there?

A small smile spread across his attractive face and his attention turned back to the girl beneath him and he continued to ravage her body. Hazel, however, knew that she had been caught watching. She ran back to her temporary quarters at the Big House, confused, embarrassed, and horny as hell.

* * *

Hazel moaned, pumping two of her fingers in and out of her wet pussy as she pictured the scene she had just witnessed.

"Looks like you could use a hand, Hazel," the voice of Percy said as he stood leaning against the doorway to her room in the Big House. Hazel had been so involved with her imagination and rubbing her own pussy, she hadn't even heard the door open.

"Oh fuck!" Hazel groaned, reluctantly pulling wet sticky fingers out of her tight pussy and covering up with her blankets. "What the fuck are you doing in here Percy?"

"Just wanted to see if you wanted to continue where you left off before you ran away from my cabin before I got to fuck that tight pussy of yours," Percy replied, strolling over to her bed, pulling off his shirt in the process, displaying a well muscled lean body.

"How about you lick my pussy while I think about letting you fuck me," Hazel told Percy with a sexy wink, ripping off her blanket to show him her wet pussy.

"Yes ma'am!" Percy said happily, diving onto the bed before grabbing her hips and jamming his tongue into her teenage pussy.

Hazel's mind was too lust-driven for her to fully comprehend what she just allowed Percy to do. She knew it was supposed to be wrong, but her own needs came first, and she desperately needed to release all of the tensions that had been growing inside of her. It was a relief for Percy's tongue to pleasure her core while she massaged her own perky tits. Even without Percy's magical cum, Hazel would do anything in order to be pleasured by Percy. The son of Poseidon's aura was working magic on her hormones, making her desire… need Percy's cock no matter how he gave it to her.

"Fuck I'm cumming!" Hazel moaned as Percy's skilled tongue was a blur in her pussy, quickly causing her to orgasm. Percy greedily lapped up her delicious juices, before ripping off his own pants to unleash his mass eight inch cock for all to see.

"Now how about we move into something different?" Percy asked Hazel, eager to fuck her tight teenage pussy.

"You wanna fuck my pretty face with your big cock? I'd lov- mmmpfff!" Hazel replied in her lust-crazed state, quickly cut off as Percy used his powers to jar open her mouth and jam six inches of his cock down her throat, grabbing her by the back of her head in the process.

"Fuck yes! Enjoy it like the little slut I know you are!" Percy exclaimed as he pumped his cock inside her mouth.

Percy grunted in release, pulling his cock out of Hazel's mouth as his cock started to spasm, firing off six massive loads of hot sticky cum across her pretty face and open mouth. Hazel greedily drank every drop she could as Percy released the power holding open her mouth.

"Fuck Percy! I could barely take your big cock!" Hazel told him breathlessly, licking her lips and looking at Percy's drenched length with an excited eagerness. "I saw you fuck that girl in the ass! That was so hot!" She moaned, fingering her pussy at the image of Lacy's asshole being filled by Percy's hard cock.

"I wonder if my big cock will fit in your tiny ass? Now that would be hot!" Percy replied deftly, knowing that he would be the first one to fuck her tight ass if she wanted what Lacy had gotten. He would have never expected Hazel to be as kinky as she was, but everyone did have their secrets. He just wondered if Frank had figured that out yet.

"Fuck Percy, I don't know! Your cock is awfully big! But if Lacy can take an eight inch cock in her tight ass, so can I!" Hazel replied cheerily, turning to face the holovid on her elbows and knees as a giddy Percy took up position behind her. "Be gentle! I've never had a cock in my ass before."

"Don't worry Hazel. After this, you'll be wanting it in the ass all the time!" Percy told her, pressing the tip of his cock against her tight asshole. He pushed until he felt the tip gain entrance. Hazel shuddered in pain as he slowly slid more of his cock into her at a slow rocking pace.

"Ahh! I hope I start to enjoy this as much as Lacy seemed to!" Hazel groaned, remembering how Lacy moaned like a whore as Percy slammed his entire cock into her with all the speed the demigod could muster. Percy slowly and painfully inched his hard cock deeper and deeper into her. He soon slowly began to pump in and out of her.

"Fuck me deeper, Percy!" Hazel moaned as she enjoyed the sensation of Percy Jackson, champion of Aphrodite, pound his entire eight inch cock down into her tight teenage ass. Hazel had cum three times already and was on the verge of a fourth as she rubbed her pussy furiously.

"I'm not gonna last much longer Hazel!" Percy groaned, nearly at his sticky end after having fucked Hazel Levesque's tight ass for nearly twenty minutes straight. It was so tight even Percy, the champion of Aphrodite, couldn't hold off from cumming for very long. "You want it like Lacy? You want me to fill that tight ass up with cum?" Percy groaned, gripping her hips and doing everything he could not to cum right then and there.

"Awww yes Percy! Fucking fill my ass up!" She moaned cumming one last time and soaking her bed sheets with her delicious sticky cum. The orgasm and words were more than enough for Percy and before long he slammed his full eight inches into her tight ass and started filling her up. He pumped stream after stream of his sticky pink cum into her, quickly filling her up until it was leaking out her ass and dripping down on to her wet pussy. Her eyes glowed a brilliant pink in reaction to the cum sprayed inside of her.

"Holy fuck that was good! I want that pussy next baby!" Percy moaned, ecstatic that he had fucked Hazel's teenage ass first. He slowly pulled his delating cock from her ass and let her lick it clean.

"Take me however you want," Hazel moaned breathlessly. "I don't even care… it feels to damn good."

Percy smirked and prepared himself to give Hazel the ride of her life.

* * *

Percy walked out of the Big House a couple hours later, completely satisfied with his work. He had left a cum-filled Hazel Levesque in his wake, completely infatuated with the champion of Aphrodite. Percy would have loved to keep Hazel around, but he thought it better for her to lead Camp Jupiter. Besides, he needed some close connections at the Roman camp.

The sun was starting to set and the sky was painted with oranges and reds. Campfire would be starting soon, and Percy thought that it would be a great idea to show up to it and perhaps find another girl he could satisfy himself with while Annabeth was gone. The daughter of Athena was supposed to be back tomorrow, but Percy couldn't help but miss her. She had essentially grown to become his personal sidekick. He even in fact considered to convince Aphrodite to bless Annabeth as well, but decided that he needed to prepare for this mysterious mission that he would be receiving in the near future.

As Percy walked to campfire, he realized his instructions that almost escaped his mind. He needed to speak with Rachel first! Though he could have done so after campfire, Percy figured that it would be best to wait until tomorrow, especially if he wanted to have a more… intimate conversation with the Oracle.

* * *

**So there you have it. A major question was posed at the end, should Annabeth receive powers from Aphrodite as well? Your thoughts matter! Also, Percy's quest involving the Hunters of Artemis will start shortly. I'm excited for it… are you?**


	10. New Powers Discovered

**Chapter Ten: New Powers Discovered**

**This chapter was essentially necessary to continue the plot, so I'm sorry if I couldn't fulfill many requests with this one. It will be worth it in the end… I promise!**

* * *

**The next day… **

* * *

It was close to the end of breakfast and Percy was keeping his eyes out for Rachel. Most of the camp had already left for their daily activities, but Percy had business to attend to. Aphrodite needed him to either get a prophecy from Rachel, or to have sex with her despite her maidenhood. Aphrodite ensured that Apollo would not be upset with Percy for any action that he took which led Percy to believe that Aphrodite was intent on bedding Apollo.

Rachel soon appeared at the Pavilion and Percy waited to make his move. To ensure that nothing went wrong, Percy wielded his powers without anyone's knowledge. An invisible mist spread across the Pavilion that would later suit to the advantage of Percy.

A few minutes later, Percy approached Rachel. "Hey RED, I have something I need to ask you."

The gorgeous redhead blushed when she saw Percy. "Does it have something to do with sex?"

Percy was taken aback. "Umm… not necessarily. Unless if you have received a prophecy about it recently."

Rachel shook her head. "I haven't, but I did receive some visions. First, I saw you have sex with people that weren't Annabeth, like Piper and Reyna. Then, I saw you following the Hunters of Artemis. You were picking each of them off one-by-one, seducing them and turning them all against Artemis."

Percy thought hard about what to say. "What else did you see?"

"I also saw you have sex with me… here… in this very Pavilion."

Percy smiled to himself. So it turned out that Aphrodite needed him to have sex with Rachel. He could manage that. "And what did you think about this vision? It was pretty awesome, wasn't it?" Percy asked, using as much charmspeak as he could. In fact, his words were so potent with it that you could almost see the magic leaving his mouth. It instantly had an effect on Rachel.

"Um. I guess so. But I can't, I'm the Oracle," Rachel protested weakly, a sudden moisture exploding inside of her panties. Percy began his seduction.

Percy used one of his hands to seductively stroke his fingers up and down her inner thigh. Rachel tried to protest with Percy as his fingers persisted to grope her near her moistening pussy. Although happily single and not wanting to destroy the already icy relationship with Annabeth, she still couldn't help but remember how it used to feel when she and Percy had first shared their first kiss with each other.

"I've wanted you, ever since that day on the beach," Percy whispered in her ear as he leaned over to kiss her neck. Rachel was at first uncomfortable and stiff at Percy's ministrations, but all that seemed to melt away once she felt his lips make contact with her soft neck.

"Well... Mmmmm... That was before you had Annabeth and I became the Oracle and besides... Mmm... That feels good Percy. What about all these people though?" Rachel replied, clearly enjoying Percy's foreplay.

"If I remember it right Rachel... You used to like it when people watched!" Percy said playfully before quickly tearing off her painted jeans, revealing only a tiny pair of panties.

"Percy... You little scoundrel!" Rahcel teased back at Percy before standing up and turning around to show him her perfect tight ass.

"Fuck Rachel... You've somehow gotten even hotter!" Percy sighed to himself before standing up with Rachel and turning her around so her hands were on the table and she was bending over. At this point, the entire Pavilion was staring over at the two with their mouths open in astonishment. Here were two of the most famous mortal heroes of Olympus and they were about to get it on in the Pavilion in front of number of demigods.

Percy's sex mist that he spread across the Pavilion was actually a surprising success. Nobody made an attempt to tattle to Chiron, rather they all seemed to be fully engrossed in Percy's and Rachel's actions. If the mist didn't work, Percy would have simply taken Rachel back to his cabin or her cave, but it did work, and he wanted to try something new. Besides, nobody would remember anything once they left the Pavilion.

"You're right Percy... Let's just fuck right here in front of everyone!" moaned Rachel, giving into lust, as Percy's fingers groped her tight perfect ass and slowly slid down her little white thong. Percy slid two of his fingers slowly into Rachel's wet pussy, causing her to moan out in ecstasy. A small crowd was beginning to form around the two horny lovebirds and both Percy and Rachel seemed to be feeding off the growing audience. "Mmmm... Smack my ass!" She screamed as Percy's two fingers bottomed out inside her.

A satisfying smack sounded from Percy's hand as it made contact with Rachel's firm ass.

"NOW FUCK ME!" Rachel screamed, extremely turned on and ready to get roasted in front of everybody.

"Fuck Rachel... I didn't know you were that into fucking in public!" Percy said with glee in his voice as took hold of Rachel's hips and rubbed his hardening cock up against her tight pussy. Rahcel moaned out in anticipation as she felt Percy's hard prick through his pants make contact with her moist slit. Without any further hesitation, Percy pulled down his pants and underwear, and started rubbing his cock up and down against her tight twat until he could feel Rachel's warm juices coat his stiff eight inch prick. "Here goes nothing!" Percy groaned as the head of his cock slowly slid into Rachel's unbelievably tight pussy, sinking four inches of his hard shaft into Winter.

"Yes Percy... Fuck me like I'm your whore!" groaned Rachel as she felt her pussy being stuffed by Percy's big hard shaft. She screamed as Percy forced more and more of his cock into her tiny pussy, reaching forward in the process and groping her perky breasts. The entire crowd of people clamoured around each other to get a better look at the Hero of Olympus fuck the beautiful red-haired Rachel Dare. A couple of the more bold onlookers actually pulled out their own cocks and began stroking themselves off at the sight of the two heroes going at it. Percy and Rachel couldn't care in the least however as Percy started to really give it to Rachel, slamming his full eight inches into her tight snatch with increasing speed and determination. Percy continued to massage her breasts through her blouse and squeeze her nipples to the enjoyment of Rachel until as if suddenly struck by lightning, Rachel screamed out in orgasmic relief.

"Ahhh... Mmmmm... That's it Percy! I'm fucking CUMMING!" she shouted before her pussy clamped down around Percy's moving cock and coated it with a nice helping of her warm juices. Percy instinctively reached down with one of his hands to scoop up a small amount of her sweet nectar to taste.

"Every bit as tasty as I could ever hope." Percy said with a smirk before continuing to pound his cock in and out of her tight twat for the next ten minutes. A few of the onlookers were actually cheering in approval as Rachel came twice more in the next ten minutes and just as it looked like the famous Percy Jackson was ready to explode, he pulled out of Rachel's tight pussy with a wince of regret.

"What... Come on Percy! You were so close!" moaned Rachel as Percy smacked her ass and smiled down at her looking even more mischievous.

"Has Apollo fucked your ass yet? Or is that hole still mine?" Percy asked Rachel seriously as his cock brushed up against her very tight asshole. Rachel technically wasn't supposed to have vaginal sex, so Percy thought it reasonable that Apollo would seek Rachel's ass instead.

"You know that'll always be yours, baby!" Rachel cried as Percy didn't even wait for a response and instead plunged half of his eight inches into her tight ass.

"Fuck Rachel... I think this ass has got to be the tightest!" groaned Percy as he started plunging his cock in and out of her tight hole, getting more and more of his shaft into her ass with each stroke. It was only a matter of time before Percy was slamming his cock into her ass balls deep, with the entire crowd of demigods cheering his name with joy.

"Looks... Unghhh... Like we've got quite the crowd... Ahhh... Percy... Let's not disappoint them!" moaned Rachel with a smile on her face as she felt Percy's thrusts become frantic and his panting grow louder. As if on cue, Percy quickly pulled his cock out of her ass just before Rachel dropped to her knees in front of him and got ready for a sticky end. "Cum on my face Percy!"

"You got it baby... UNGHHHH... YEAH!" shouted Percy moments later as his cock exploded all over Rachel's beautiful face and red hair, covering her features with a healthy dose of his hot sticky pink cum. Rachel took each stream without complaint, even opening her mouth to catch a few ropes of cum and enjoy the flavour of the demigods. hot seed. As if on cue, the pink color of the cum was absorbed into Rachel and her eyes suddenly glowed a brilliant pink as pure pleasure coursed through her body, Percy instantly claiming her as his own.

The crowd around them erupted with joy at Percy's climactic finish on Rachel's face, with even a few of them more brave men in the onlookers, spraying the satisfied and clearly overjoyed Rachel with a number of their sticky loads. Rachel didn't seem to care as a few of the older demigods stepped up beside Percy and shot a few loads of their own hot seed across her face. After cleaning themselves off and getting dressed, Rachel and Percy received a few hardy handshakes from a number of adoring fans before leaving the Pavilion hand in hand.

On the way away from the Pavilion, Percy suddenly stopped. "I almost forgot something… I'll be right back."

Percy sprinted back to the Pavilion and snapped his fingers. Instantly, any evidence that Percy and Rachel had had sex there had vanished as well as the memories of anybody who had witnessed it as the sex mist Percy had summoned dissipated. Now the crowd of onlookers were confused as to what they were doing crowded around, and especially with a few of them with their cocks hanging out freely in the open.

Percy jogged back to a confused looking Rachel who still retained her memories of the entire event. "What was that about?"

"Oh, I just wiped all their memories of what we did," Percy said nonchalantly, his hand creeping down to Rachel's firm ass as they walked together. Rachel offered no complaint as her resolve to resist any sexual advancement from Percy had vanished.

"Thank the gods, that's good," Rachel said, glad she wouldn't be remembered as the girl pummeled by Percy Jackson in front of everyone. "You know, that was dangerous what we just did."

Percy's eyes met Rachel's. "I know you broke your oath, but I'll be by your side if anyone comes after you. I refuse to let any harm to come to you because of me."

Rachel blushed. "I know that. It's just… I don't know what will happen since I'm not a maiden anymore. I might have just made a huge mistake."

In fact, the only person that could punish Rachel would be Apollo, but as Percy was speaking, the god of the sun was currently being serviced by Aphrodite. The goddess of love needed to have the Oracle on her side, as well as Apollo, to make sure that Zeus didn't find out about her plan.

"It's okay, Rachel," Percy reassured her. "In any minute, you'll be free from your Oath and still retain the powers of the Oracle."

"But how can you be sure?"

As if on cue, the sun suddenly glowed even more brilliantly, only to dim back down shortly afterwards. "That's why."

Rachel stared at the sky in confusion, but a black blanket of mist left the body of Rachel, causing her to gasp with refreshment. "What was that?"

"That was the curse of the Oracle being lifted," Percy smiled, stopping to give Rachel a deep kiss. Rachel moaned lovingly into Percy's mouth. "Aphrodite convinced Apollo to let you have sex with me."

"So this was all a plan concocted by you and Aphrodite?"

Percy smiled and nodded. That fact to a second to process in Rachel's brain, until she squealed with delight and practically dragged Percy to her cave. Once they reached the cave, Percy was nearly breathless at the ecstatic Rachel. Rachel had a new energy about her that unlocked a new side of Percy's mind.

"Come claim your Oracle, Percy," Rachel teased, propping herself into an incredibly sexy pose, her ass jutting out with her chest pushed out on the opposite side of her body.

"Oh, I will," Percy murmured and pushed Rachel against the wall, kissing her fiercely. The two kissed so passionately that Percy's aura was beginning to act up, causing the lights in the cave to flicker. Percy ripped Rachel's clothes off with his own, leaving both mortals naked and desperate to please each other. Percy's length prodded against the inside of Rachel's thighs as the two lovers kissed.

"Mmmm… turn me into your slut… fuck me into insanity," Rachel pleaded. Percy growled and picked up the Oracle of Delphi, carrying her to the bed in the back of the cave. Percy's aura was now extremely bright, although gone unnoticed by either Rachel or Percy. The champion of Aphrodite's eyes began glowing in a soft pink light as his lips met Rachel's once more. Rachel's mouth opened and Percy's tongue darted inside, exploring her mouth. Percy's cock was now threatening to slip inside of Rachel's pussy. Percy could sense this and immediately slammed forward with a grunt, going balls deep in one thrust.

Rachel screamed out in ecstasy at the immediate feeling of being filled. Percy erratically pumped inside of Rachel at a rate that should have been deemed humanly impossible, and he showed no signs of stopping any time soon. Rachel's pussy convulsed and contracted around Percy's prick, but did nothing to show that he was tiring. Percy continued ravaging Rachel's body for at least thirty minutes, placing her in various positions. Now, Rachel found herself on all fours, her ass sticking out and Percy slamming into her backside. Percy's eyes now glowed with a neon pink light, as if feeding off of his glowing aura.

"Cumming!" Percy suddenly howled. Rachel had been reduced to a state of pure pleasure, only able to scream and moan out. Percy's cock exploded inside of Rachel as a glow of light erupted from the Oracle's pussy. Rachel's entire body seemed to absorb Percy's aura until her skin glowed pink. A short minute later, all the lights died down and Percy collapsed into bed, exhausted beyond belief with Rachel barely maintaining consciousness.

A bright white light flashed inside of the cave and the figure of Aphrodite appeared. This immediately awakened Rachel. "Lady Aphrodite!"

The goddess of love was naked from her excursion with Apollo. She ignored Rachel and inspected Percy with obvious concern.

"What happened?" She demanded seriously. Her eyes were stern as she looked at Rachel. Aphrodite could sense Percy's essence bonding within Rachel's body.

"I–I don't know," Rachel admitted. "He was fucking me, and there was this light, and it was all a blur from then."

Aphrodite stared at the unconscious form of Percy, deep in thought. The goddess of love place her hand on his head and muttered in Ancient Greek. A soft like protruded from her hand and entered Percy's head.

"What did you just do?"

Before Aphrodite answered, Percy's body shop up and he let out a gasp. "What just happened?" Percy looked at Rachel and the red-headed mortal immediately dropped her head in reverence.

"Master," she said softly.

Percy looked at Aphrodite with a frown. "Did I do that?"

Aphrodite laughed. "I was concerned for a second! I thought you might have killed yourself!"

Percy was thoroughly confused. "What is happening?"

"It appears you are more powerful than I previously thought," Aphrodite said, am extremely proud look on her face. "You just turned Rachel into your slave. More specifically, a sex slave."

"I did?" Percy looked back at Rachel whose head was still lowered.

"You sure did, though I don't think you had any control," Aphrodite said. "It appears that your essence combined with Rachel's and formed a permanent attachment to you. Any alliance that the Oracle of Delphi used to have was severed because of this action you completed with her. In simple terms, she's no longer the Oracle of Delphi. She's the Oracle of Aphrodite!"

Percy stared at Rachel. "So, I basically made you the patron of the Oracle of Delphi?"

Aphrodite nodded. "In a way, yes. Although, she is still your slave. But because you are my champion, her patronage leads to me."

Percy nodded. "And how do I control this power that I have? Because I could hardly even control myself."

"With practice. Although, I can set up a time where you can practice on an unlimited amount of nymphs or something," Aphrodite said with a wave of her hand. "Until then, you have a quest I believe."

Percy nodded. "I will try my best."

Aphrodite smiled. "I know you will."

* * *

**So that will set up the quest Percy will go on. Chapter eleven will most likely be prep and setting up the plot for the few chapters involving the Hunters of Artemis. Please review or PM me your thoughts and feelings. They really help me update sooner!**


End file.
